


Political Alchemy

by Catw00man, Zippit



Series: Fuhrer of the People [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Another Road Traveled Universe, Community: fma_big_bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Fuhrer Bradley, Amestris is plagued with civil unrest. Roy's become the sixth Fuhrer and danger comes from all directions. Will Roy and his most trusted soldiers, including Colonel Elric, succeed where everyone else has failed or will he simply become another casualty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a larger Universe we are creating called Another Road Traveled. The Creation of an Amestrian Soldier and Fuhrer of the People both fall within this universe.

" _Thank_ you so much for your help, Fuhrer Mustang. If it weren't for the State Alchemist you sent to repair the dam our entire village would’ve been destroyed." The man bows his head before the large oak desk as a sign of respect and a genuine smile crosses Roy's lips. It's rare he gets to smile these days and he doesn't miss the hint of a smile on Hawkeye's lips as well. There should be more meetings like this.

"You don't need to thank me. It's the job of the military and the state alchemists to protect and serve the people." The man's head lifts quickly and there's no mistaking his look of surprise. He probably arrived thinking he'd be owing some great debt to the state and in the past that would've been true. But not anymore. Roy meets his eyes with his own and attempts to make him understand. "All that's asked of you is to remain a loyal citizen of Amestris."

The tension in the man’s stance disappears as he nods. With Amestris constantly on the brink of a full out civil war loyalty to the state is more important than any amount of debt repayment. Now more than ever it's necessary to build trust in the military. It's going to take a long time and Roy knows it. But the loyalty of every single person helps, even if they come from a small rural village.

"At least allow me to give you a token of our gratitude." The man turns to the young boy by the door and motions him closer. Hawkeye stands straighter as the boy comes closer but otherwise makes no outward sign that anything has changed. But Roy knows different. She's on alert, ready for any hint of betrayal and he knows if necessary she could take them both out before they ever made a move across the broad expanse of polished wood in front of him. That's exactly why she demanded he have such a large desk in the first place.

The man takes a large bundle from the boy wrapped in what appears to be a hand woven blanket. He takes a step closer toward the desk and Hawkeye immediately moves to intercept him. There’s a moment of surprise in his eyes, but then understanding flows across his face. He understands her precautions and if the solemn look on his face is any indication it saddens him as well. He surrenders the bundle to her waiting arms and Hawkeye carefully unwraps the blanket as the man turns back to Roy.

"It may not be much for a Fuhrer, but I assure you this water jug has been made by our village’s finest artisans." Hawkeye seems to be satisfied the pot is truly harmless and places it carefully on the desk in front of Roy. It's a large container, about four hands high, narrow at the top, and rounds out broadly at the bottom. Intricate metal lattice work covers the bottom of the ceramic vessel then branches out into beautifully crafted handles. The metal work continues upward to surround the top of the pot and he's certain it’s much more durable than it appears. Vibrant paintings wrap around the sides depicting a woman and child, both with similar pots of their own, and Roy shakes his head in amazement. It’s a breathtaking sight.

"Before the dam was built by the military it was a five mile walk for fresh water. Our women and children made the journey each day with vessels such as this one so the village would thrive." Roy drags his eyes from the beautiful craftsmanship to give the man his full attention. "Though we no longer need to make the long journey each day these water jugs are still an integral part of our history. It is our sincere hope that it meets your approval."

Roy reaches out and carefully rests his gloved hand on the gleaming metal and offers the man a genuine smile. "I am honored you would share something so priceless with me. You have my word I will protect it until the time the state is able to open a museum for the people. It will then be put on display for all the people of Amestris to appreciate the beautiful craftsmanship of your village."

The man's eyes widen and it's obvious he didn’t expect to hear anything of the sort. Roy's not surprised. Until now the military never cared about anything but what it could take. Something this beautiful would’ve been either carelessly discarded or, if considered valuable, horded and appreciated by a greedy few. But that's not how things will be from now on. It may take years, even decades, but one day Amestris will be a country for the people. He'll do anything, even sacrifice his own life, to see it happen.

"You truly are the Fuhrer of the People." The man bows reverently and after a motion of his hand the boy goes to one knee and does the same. The scene isn't the only one Roy’s witnessed, but it still feels wrong. The first time it happened he insisted the people stop bowing to him like he was some type of God. He's no better than any other citizen of Amestris. But his objections made the situation worse. The people were confused and felt he was insulting them by refusing their respect. Hawkeye explained to him that some people desire a person to put their trust in and this was their way of showing it. She's right...but it doesn't make him any more comfortable when it happens.

After what seems much longer than the minute he knows it is, the man straightens up and the boy moves from his knees with his eyes still lowered respectfully. Roy can tell the man still feels like he hasn't said enough and he does something Hawkeye will definitely scold him for later. Roy stands and moves around the desk to take one of the man's hands in both of his gloved ones. He meets his wide eyes with his own and tells him in an easy tone. "If you and your village have any more trouble, please, do not hesitate to ask for assistance."

The man nods eagerly as he covers Roy's hands with his free one. "And if Rhenn Saseur or the village of Katankin can ever be of any assistance to the Fuhrer of the People, please, please call on us." Rhenn squeezes Roy's hands before pulling away and Roy and sees he's attempting to stay composed. But more than that, he sees a true connection has been made. For an instant he saw Roy as a man, a real person and not just the untouchable Fuhrer. Hawkeye may condemn him for doing something so reckless, but as he smiles to himself he knows it was worth it.

"May you have a long and prosperous life, Fuhrer Mustang." He focuses on Rhenn as the tone in his voice changes. He wasn't wrong about the personal connection being made. There’s a trace of sadness and fear in his eyes and Roy knows the cause. Rhenn doesn't think his words will come true. And he's probably right. But it’s also the whole reason he's the one who's the Fuhrer now.

He nods his thanks to Rhenn and walks toward the window as Hawkeye escorts the Katankins from the room. He'll probably be scolded for being too close to the window, but he can't help himself. You can only look at the same gilded cage walls for so long. Besides, he makes sure to stand to the side of the window so any sniper shot would either miss the mark or at least not be fatal.

Roy stares down at the parade grounds and as always his gaze is drawn to the center and the dark scorch marks on the earth. His orders have ensured the ground has remained untouched and to this day the sight turns his stomach. It's a reminder of how he came to power and what lies in store for anyone who might oppose him.

And it sickens him.

He fists his hands at his sides because the entire situation makes him feel much more helpless than anyone knows. Six Fuhrers in five and a half years, the numbers speak for themselves. He still doesn't know why he expected anything different, not once he knew the entire country had been run by monsters since its inception. But he did. He truly believed once Bradley and his influences were gone the country would begin to heal. Havoc was right. He is too idealistic. He never saw the civil wars coming.

He hears Hawkeye speaking to someone at the door and he knows he has many, many more people to meet with today all of which will be much less pleasant than the Katankins. But he also knows she won't bring anyone else in without his approval. She'll give him this brief, unsatisfying moment. The door closes, but he makes no move to return to his desk. He needs a little more time and he’ll take as much as she'll allow him.

"You make a lot of promises, sir." He expects to hear disapproval in her voice but it's not there. Instead it’s a deep sadness that mirrors the look in Rhenn's eyes. Why couldn't it just be disappointment? "I haven't heard you mention a state museum before."

"You sound disappointed, Lieutenant Colonel. Do you disapprove?" Roy crosses his arms as he continues to gaze out the window and he doesn't miss the way everyone who crosses the parade ground gives a wide berth to the blackened and cracked flagstones.

"It's not that...." And she doesn't need to say anymore. He knows what she's not saying. He should be focused on solidifying power, not fanciful dreams of a future that may never be. But how can he do that? How can he not envision a better future for the people he's trying so hard to protect? Maybe he is a fool, but he won't give up his dream. He can't.

"I know." The silence stretches out between them because there’s nothing else to be said. There won't be any public works for a long time and they both know it. Right now he's lucky to wake up day after day without a bullet in his head. They still have a long way to go and he doesn't have the luxury of standing here lamenting his position. At six months, he's already held command longer than any of the Fuhrers since Bradley...though it hasn't been without a cost.

"You should come away from the window, sir." He smiles slightly at the scolding tone to her voice, but it's more than that. She knows what haunts him from the other side of the glass. She was there, by his side as always. But she also knows he wouldn't change it and that's what torments him the most.

He clasps his hands behind his back and gives another long look to the grounds bustling with soldiers. How many were there when he executed Bradley's traitorous generals himself? How many have the sound of their screams and smell of their charred flesh burned into their memories? They must think he's a monster. How could they not? The memory plays vividly in his mind and he speaks without thinking. "I'm surprised you haven't already put that bullet in my back."

She gasps in surprise and he silently curses himself for it. He's never directly brought up that day with anyone but one because he's always been too afraid to know the truth of what others saw in him. Since Ishval Hawkeye's always promised to stop him if he went too far. So why didn't she stop him when he burned all the homonculous' generals they could capture? The war tribunal sentenced them all to death and he could’ve allowed the firing squad to take care of them. But he knew he had to solidify his power as Fuhrer...still, wasn't it too far?

"You may be the Fuhrer, but you're still an idiot." He turns his head and flinches at the raw fury in her eyes. Roy takes a step back, as he faces her even though every instinct tells him to run as far away from her as possible. If anything she looks ready to put the bullet between his eyes right now. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"I think we've already crossed that line, haven't we?" Her mouth presses into a hard line and a slight crease forms on her brow. He should let this go. He should change the subject and move on with the day. But he can't. Now that the door’s cracked open he might as well kick it down. "Go ahead, Hawkeye. Tell me how you really feel."

"Is that what you think of us?" She steps forward and he forces himself to hold his ground and not take a step back toward the wall. She’s an intimidating force when she's riled up, and this is as angry as he's ever seen her. "Do you think we're all here, risking our lives to keep you safe, only to want you dead?"

"You were there. You watched the massac--"

"I was in Ishval too. I'm perfectly aware of what you're capable of, _sir_." Roy flinches and looks away because she _does_ know. She's seen it all and been a part of it herself. But that still doesn't make it right. "This was not a massacre." She motions toward the window and he winces at the fact she can read him so well. "This was an execution of traitors to the state. You did what had to be done."

"And made myself a monster in the process." He takes two quick strides to the desk and presses his gloved hands against the polished wood. The elegant Katankin vessel still sits on the desk and right now he's glad he was wearing his gloves when he touched it lest his hand corrupt something so pure and beautiful. "Perhaps a monster is what it takes to run this country."

He hears an irritated sound behind him and he ignores it, until he feels a hand on his shoulder. It startles him and she pulls back the instant he flinches. He turns around to face her and reads mixed emotions on her face. Reaching out to him like this is not something Hawkeye ever does. It's not proper and she's always been the perfect officer. But he can tell this is different. "It's ok, Riza."

She lets out the breath she was holding and her hard edge returns as she stands straighter and locks her eyes on him again. "It's not ok." Roy opens his mouth to tell her she didn't broach protocol but she cuts him off with a wave of her hand. "You of all people have no reason to see yourself that way."

Roy shakes his head and crosses his arms as he leans back against the side of the desk. He can't meet her eyes so he stares over at the long blue velvet curtains trimmed in gold and tied back with a golden rope. So much opulence to surround the Fuhrer. He wouldn't even be here, locked away in the presidential compound if he had his choice. But it's the safest place he can be, the most easily defensible, but part of him still misses that small rent house on Columbus street.

"It's not just me, Lieutenant Colonel." Roy studies the window Edward fortified with minerals and trace elements to enhance its strength and lets out a soft sigh. "I saw it in their eyes. Falman and Fuery still don't look at me the same way...."

"And how can you blame them?" He looks back at her harsh words and he’s surprised she still looks like she wants to strangle him. "They weren't in Ishval. They’d never seen what you could do." He shakes his head at the fact they had to find out firsthand what a monster he is. "But it changes nothing."

"It changes everything."

"No." Roy scans her face and finds no trace of deceit. He's known Hawkeye for years and he can tell she’s not lying to make him feel better. He arches an eyebrow as she continues to hold her ground. "You're right. It was a gruesome scene no one will forget. But do you think only those who were there were affected? It was a lot to take in, sir, but it didn't change anything."

"Of course it does!" Roy didn’t intend to raise his voice but now that he's in the middle of this he can't hold his emotions in check. He shouldn't be having this discussion, but he can't stop the words. "You've been out there." He motions to the window and his own expression grows harder. "You've seen how people won't go anywhere near it. I've seen the looks they shoot up here, wondering if they might be next."

"That's NOT what's going on, _sir!_ " Her outburst’s completely out of character, but what really surprises him is when she doesn't even attempt to compose herself. "You saw the leader from Katankin. Did he treat you like a monster? He called you the 'Fuhrer of the People.' That's not an arbitrary title." She takes a deep breath and speaks slow as if trying to make a child understand. "You make people feel safe, Roy. And I know you didn't go as far as you could. That's why I never said a word."

Roy leans back against the desk heavily as a weight he didn't even realize he was carrying lessens. For so long he's been certain the formality they've all been showing him, Hawkeye in particular, was a way to distance themselves from him. But for her to use his first name this way, something she _never_ does, he’s certain she's telling the truth. He raises his head to look at her and realizes her entire posture has softened. The anger’s melted from her face and he finally sees the officer, the friend, he's known for so much of his life.

"I don't pretend to understand everything you and Edward have worked out with the alkahestry..." Roy shifts under her gaze because he has kept much of his and Edward's research a secret. It's too powerful for people to even know it exists, not to mention it gives him an advantage on people who think he can only use the flame. Hawkeye locks her eyes with Roy’s and her voice is strong and firm. "But I know you could’ve made them suffer much more than you did. You did what was necessary, sir, nothing more."

Roy holds her gaze for another moment so she can see he _is_ listening to her. They should’ve discussed this before. It doesn't change what happened, what may still have to happen, but at least he knows his own officers don’t see him as a murderous monster. He pushes off the desk and then moves around it to slide back into his chair. The time for breaks is over. There’s a long list of people he has to deal with today and he might as well get on with it.

Hawkeye continues to watch him, probably attempting to see if her words actually sunk in. Apparently she finds what she's looking for and in an instant she’s back to being the impeccably textbook officer she's always been. She moves to the front of the desk and carefully picks up the large Katankin vessel and carries it over to a side table. She'll make sure the proper arrangements are made for its storage. Hopefully one day he'll be able to keep his promise and it won't need to be locked away forever.

Roy straightens in his chair and spreads his hands over the desk. Hawkeye moves back to his side and he knows his brief respite from the world has come to an end. He takes a deep breath and looks up at her. "Who's next on the agenda?" Hawkeye doesn't even consult the folder on the desk corner of the desk and Roy's not surprised. She's always one step ahead of most people, even him from time to time.

"Brigadier General Hagan, from the West. He's here to consult about the border uprising." Distaste curls from her voice as she says the brigadier general's name and he doesn't blame her. He doesn't trust Hagan himself. He's power hungry and ruthless, but a good soldier. He was never part of Bradley's plans, though Roy's sure he knew something underhanded was going on. He also has a brilliant mind for war strategy which is exactly why Roy promoted him and sent him to deal with Creta in the West. Hagan can help save lives, he just...doesn't like him.

"I didn't realize he was back in Central. Things must be worse than Major Breda reported if Hagan's come all the way back here himself." Hawkeye's frown deepens and he knows why. If things were that dire, Captain Fuery and his men in intelligence would’ve heard something. On last report Breda informed them things were getting bloody, but not out of control. He can only imagine what Brigadier General Hagan is trying to accomplish by coming here himself. "Send him in, Lieutenant Colonel. Let's see what he wants."

"Right away, sir. He's waiting right outside." Roy smiles slightly at the knowledge that he's been keeping Hagan waiting all this time. The Brigadier General is not a patient man and he wouldn't be surprised if Hawkeye delayed him on purpose. Roy wipes the smile from his face and moves to his feet as Hawkeye reaches the door. The large man enters with a scowl and Roy deliberately tugs at the bottom of his gloves and curls his fingers slowly. Hagan is the type who needs to be reminded of his place and Roy knows how to do that with only a few deceptively natural looking movements of his hands.

"Fuhrer, Mustang." Hagan snaps a perfect salute and Roy holds him there for a moment. He watches the Brigadier General's eyes linger over his gloves and only then does he motion for him to be at ease. Hawkeye moves back to Roy's side, keeping a casual defensive position between Hagan and himself. Hagan takes in her actions and he nods slightly before turning his attention back to Roy.

"You've come a long way to file a report, Brigadier General. I trust there's a reason you left the engagement to travel all the way to Central." Hagan bristles and Roy suppresses a smirk. The Brigadier General is a large man, a little taller than Roy but not as large as Armstrong, but Roy's never been intimidated by size. He's also a hard man, both on himself and on his soldiers, but not in a way that stirs rebellion with his subordinates. He's definitely not the most loved general, but he doesn't treat the soldiers under his command as cannon fodder either. Breda reported he’s not only a brilliant tactician, but he also goes out of his way to limit the number of casualties. All of this has Roy beginning to wonder if he really is the callous, power hungry soldier he first assumed he was.

"There is, sir." Hagan claps his hands behind his back and keeps his gaze focused on Roy. His shoulders are taut with a tension he's trying to hide and Roy’s certain it's because he doesn't think he'll be getting what he wants. Yet he's here anyway. Roy watches him take a breath and inwardly braces himself for what's coming.

"Tensions at the border have been steadily escalating, Fuhrer Mustang. Creta's forces are getting more and more aggressive." Hagan straightens up a bit more and locks his eyes directly with Roy's for the first time. "I'd like to request the further involvement of the State Alchemists in the war and on the battle field."

Roy arches an eyebrow. This isn't the first time someone has come to him asking for the "human weapons" to come in and play clean up. But it is the first time the request has been made by someone so high ranking. Brigadier General Hagan has been in charge of the Cretan border uprising and he never expected a lifetime soldier such as himself to come ask for alchemic help, especially when the Cretans have no alchemists of their own. Roy sits down in his chair and stares long and hard at Hagan from across his desk. "Has the situation changed? I've not been informed the Cretans were using alchemy against us."

Hagan's mouth pinches, only slightly, and he shakes his head. "No, sir. They have not." The muscles bunch in Hagan’s shoulders and he's certain his hands are white knuckled behind his back. "But if someone powerful, like yourself, were to intervene--"

"Amestris will not be deploying the State Alchemist as human weapons." Roy narrows his eyes and deliberately brushes his thumb back and forth across his fingers letting the ignition cloth rasp slightly. "You may continue to use the alchemists in your command as resources but _not_ as weapons." Roy gives the brigadier general a long hard stare as his voice takes on an even more commanding air. "If you are incapable of managing a war of soldiers against soldiers, Brigadier General, please, let me know and I will find someone who is."

Hagan flinches visibly at the threat and he quickly shakes his head. "That won't be necessary, sir." He snaps to a quick salute and at Roy's slight nod drops his hand to his side. "If I might make another recommendation, sir." Roy folds his hands on the desk and tilts his head in question. "I would recommend that perhaps it might be a good thing for the Fuhrer to survey the situation personally as reports can only convey so much. Sir."

Roy's eyes narrow and he has to force himself not to lose his temper. To do so would only show weakness. He stares Hagan down long and hard because he's not sure of his motivations. Many high ranking soldiers were "accidentally" killed during the Ishvalan civil war. Surely the Brigadier General isn't suggesting he visit on the chance he might be assassinated. If so he’s completely misjudged his character and he's a much bigger threat than Roy realized. He tries to look for malice or hatred in his eyes but Hagan gives nothing away in expression or posture. There's nothing more he's going to learn from him now.

"I'll take it under advisement, Brigadier General." Hagan stands at attention once again and Roy's had enough. A tension headache is beginning to form between his eyes, but there's no way he’ll show weakness in front of Hagan. Better to get rid of him now. "If there's nothing else, you're dismissed."

Hawkeye leaves his side instantly to escort Hagan out the door but Roy hardly pays attention to any of it. There's too much running through his mind and the growing headache isn't helping. The last reports from Creta and the border made it sound like Amestris was holding her own against the invaders. But are they accurate? This is the reason he sent Breda out there. He's smart and trustworthy...unless that's changed? Roy rubs his forehead and attempts to put that thought from his mind. Maybe he's missed something in his messages. Maybe there was a warning he didn't see.

"Sir?" Hawkeye's voice is gentle but insistent and he looks up to see her once again at the side of his desk. The general is gone, but too many questions still remain.

"Get in contact with Captain Fuery. I want everything his intelligence has gathered from the Western Front." Hawkeye nods and picks up a notepad from the corner of the desk. "I also want all the correspondence we have from Major Breda. Everything. I don't care how inconsequential." Hawkeye jots things down on the pad and Roy rubs his palm across his forehead again. Is he missing anything? He can’t be sure. "Make sure Lieutenant Colonel Havoc remains at the ready as well. If we have to send someone out there he'll be my first choice."

A knock sounds at the door and Hawkeye takes down a few more notes before crossing the room to answer it. She accepts some reports and speaks to someone just out of his sight beyond the door, but he knows the voice. What news could Falman be bringing at this time, and why would it need to be personally delivered? Roy shakes his head and looks over the reports already on his desk. The north has still been surprisingly quiet and he doesn't trust it. Drachma's always been willing to take advantage of any weakness. Why aren't they now?

"Sir." Roy looks up when Hawkeye returns to his side and he attempts to keep the exhaustion off his face. There's no point in complaining about long hours or headaches when she's at his side doing the same each and every day. "Falman brought word from Parliament. They plan on putting up the plaque today."

Roy sighs and looks toward the window. "So they went through with it, did they?" He shakes his head and runs his hand over his face. "What did they decide on?"

"They decided against the statue if that's what you're worried about." Roy tilts his head back to scowl at her but she smiles obviously amused. "You made yourself perfectly clear what you thought of that." Roy rolls his eyes and she finally takes pity on him. "Falman said the plaque would state the area was dedicated in honor of Fuhrer Mustang, The Flame Alchemist and it would stand as a warning to all who would oppose the safety and well being of Amestris."

Roy threads his fingers through his hair and lets it fall back over his forehead. "So my legacy is to be a scorched bit of earth and flagstones, is it?" He can't keep the sarcasm out of his voice and he doesn't even try. Hawkeye knows how he feels about the whole thing.

"It's meant to be an honor, sir. People respect you and what you're doing." Roy sighs and leans heavily against the desk. Of all the things he wanted to be remembered for flambeing generals was not one of them. "There was some other news you might be interested in."

Roy raises his eyes again and this time he doesn't even bother trying to put on a mask. Hawkeye would see right through it anyway. He arches an eyebrow and doesn't miss the smile on her face. "Well go on, Lieutenant Colonel. You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"Falman had a message from Captain Fuery." Roy tilts his head as her smile broadens. "Colonel Elric and his men are in the city."

It takes a moment for her words to sink in but when they do his eyes widen and a smile spreads across his face before he can think about checking it. A month and a half is a long time especially with the climate they're living in. But Edward will be home tonight. Well, home as much as this place can be considered home. He grins broadly at the promise of seeing him so soon, but then the real world creeps back in. Edward wasn't supposed to be back yet. He was working on relations with Aerugo in the South. If he's back now....

"The negotiations must’ve fallen apart." Roy lowers his eyes and sighs softly. They need the alliance with Aerugo. They wouldn't even consent to speak to anyone but a high ranking alchemist and the Alchemist of the People was the top of their list. Now Roy wonders if it was all just a damn smoke screen. "He shouldn't be back yet...."

"If I may speak freely, sir?"

Roy looks up at Hawkeye and sees a surprisingly compassionate look on her face. It takes him off guard and for a moment renders him speechless. "Of course, Hawkeye."

"I think you should leave the affairs of state in the office tonight." Roy gives her a long look and he knows he shouldn't listen. Amestris needs to come first, he and Ed both know that. They've both sacrificed...but what can be accomplished in one night?

"On one condition, Lieutenant Colonel." She tilts her head curiously because he doesn't normally bargain with her this way. "You take the night off as well" Roy raises his hand when she opens her mouth to protest but he's not going to let her win this argument. "You can escort me back to my suite tonight, but after that you need to take the night for yourself."

"But, sir, with the recent threats--."

"Do you really believe Fullmetal and I can't take care of ourselves?" The knowing look she shoots him nearly has him blushing but he somehow forces it back. "Did you personally select the guard at my door and around the complex?" At her nod he gives her a wry smile. "I trust your judgment, Hawkeye, and you have my word. I'll be careful."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed hears the whine of train brakes as they pull into Central Station and he'd know they were there whether he was actually asleep or not. With so many years of travel, his body knows when it's time to wake up, not that he _could_ sleep. Who knew a few more inches in height could make travel so much more uncomfortable? He reaches up to run his hand over his face and open his eyes. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Have the men assemble on the platform once they've disembarked."

That's one thing he's had to get used to for sure. It's becoming second nature now but when Roy first assigned men under his command he rebelled. He'd done fine all those years when it was just him and Al and he didn't need or want the responsibility of men under his command. He'd even tried to slip away from them once just to get some time for himself.

That did not go over well.

He figured the worst of it would be a dressing down by the then Lieutenant General Mustang, but it turned out Roy was the least of his concerns. His men caught up to him six hours into his trek back to Resembool and they were _not_ amused. Turns out he'd insulted them all with his desertion and they took it personal. His first lieutenant pulled him aside and told him in no uncertain terms their lives were in his hands and by deserting them it was as if he didn't care if they lived or died. That was one hell of a wakeup call.

Ed stands, stretches his arms over his head, then shakes out his hair before tying it back again. He makes his way down the narrow aisle of the train and as he disembarks he sees his bags waiting for him on the platform. That's one good thing about command, your subordinates are always looking out for you. He sees his men still stretching from the long trip until they see him and then try to make themselves respectable. Ed smiles and let them go through the motions, something he learned from Roy.

When he first took command that was the hardest thing to learn. He didn't feel like he had the right to order people around or make them jump through the hoops of regulation. He hardly ever played by the rules, why should he be the one enforcing them? He thought he was being the good guy by letting things slide, until three of his subordinates requested transfers in under two months. He didn’t have a clue what was going on until Havoc finally pulled him aside and explained to him what kind of an idiot he'd been.

Ed smiles as his men stand at attention, their baggage neatly stacked and awaiting his inspection. He nods his approval and motions for them to be at ease. "Your men need to know without a question who's in charge," Havoc told him and at first Ed thought he was crazy, until he pointed out how in all the years he'd been under Roy's command he'd never doubted him. Ed wanted to deny it, but when he thought about it he remembered how he always felt like Roy had all the answers even when he wouldn't give them to him. And that _did_ give him a comfort whether he'd ever admit it or not.

He runs his eyes over them one by one. It was a long trip and he pushed them hard to get home fast, not that there was any argument. Aerugo turned out to be a complete waste of time. It's time they got back to doing something that matters. "You’re all to take the night off. I don't want to see any of you until after midday tomorrow." He sees the smiles they try to hide and he can't help the corners of his own lips from turning up. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they chime in unison and after a "dismissed" from Ed they grab their gear and disperse.

He sees his First Lieutenant making his way over and he's not surprised. He's the one who’s been with him the longest and Ed's always wondered if Roy didn't pick him out especially for him. Markus has always been a little more protective toward him than any of the others and though he'd like to know if there's something behind that he'll never ask. "Can I help you, Markus?"

"I was just wanting to know if you might like an escort back to Central Command, sir." Markus is already edging toward Ed's bags and he knows if he let him he'd carry them all to the Fuhrer's quarters himself. He considers taking him up on his offer, but right now he'd honestly like some time to himself to take in the city. He knows Roy will be consumed with affairs of state well into the evening so there's no rush.

"That's not necessary. But if you wouldn't mind seeing my bags are delivered to my quarters I'd appreciate it." Markus salutes him with a "yes, sir" and Ed can't help but smile because he knows he'll be discreet enough to make sure his bags end up in Mustang's suites without any issues. It's no secret all his time’s spent in the Fuhrer's presence when he's in Central, but the less showy they are about it the better. "Thank you, Markus. Now why don't you see if you can find that pretty girl you know is waiting for you and take her out tonight. You both deserve it." He smiles broader when he thanks Ed then turns to sort out the baggage.

Ed leaves the details to his right hand man and strolls off the platform feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time. He makes his way out of the station and once he's down the stairs he stops to take everything in. The sun is setting slowly over the tall buildings and he lets out a long relieved sigh. It's good to be home.

He leans against the concrete wall at the bottom of the stairs and smiles as he watches people bustle up and down the sidewalks to and from the station. Central isn't the most scenic or picturesque of all the cities he's been to in his life, but in his eyes it's the most beautiful. From the old crumbling buildings on the old side of town to the majestic monstrosities at Central Command, it has one thing in common no other place can touch. It's the first place he's ever been able to call home since he burned his mother's house down so many years ago.

And it has Roy.

A smile spreads across his face as he shoves his hands in his pockets and picks a sidewalk to head down at random. Sooner or later all roads head to Central Command and he's in no hurry. He's still having a hard time adjusting to living in the presidential Fuhrer suites and he doesn't want to be roaming those huge rooms alone. No, he'd rather Roy get there first because then the fancy ass trappings of the Fuhrer won't matter. It'll be home because Roy’s there.

He passes more people on the street than he expects and he realizes the entire air of Central’s changed since the last time he was here. When Roy sent him down to deal with those idiots in Aerugo, the entire region felt like a rubber band pulled tight and ready to snap. Too many Fuhrers, too much unrest at the borders and no real leader had taken its toll on all of them. People didn't trust the military anymore and in Central the oppression was palpable no matter who you were. But somehow...it's changed.

Before Ed realizes it his feet have taken the familiar route to Columbus Street and he smiles when he sees two little girls running and playing in the front yard of a small cottage house. He sees the silhouette of their mother in the door as she calls them in for the night and he stops to watch. He shouldn't stare but he can't help himself. He's missed seeing something so _normal_. He feels eyes on him and he's ready to hurry down the street when the mother sees him, but instead of rushing her girls inside and away from the dirty military dog she smiles. Ed finds himself still staring at the door long after it closes.

What happened here? When he left no one wanted to meet the eyes of anyone in uniform. How could so much change in a month and a half? He feels a smile curl across his lips as he shoves his hands in his pockets again. He continues down the street, under large overhanging trees, to the empty lot he'll probably always be drawn back to. He leans against the scorched tree in the lot’s front yard and lets out a long sigh at the remaining rubble of what used to be their home.

Most of it's been cleared away now, but it looks like no one’s made any move to rebuild. He's not surprised. Central has more than enough housing for anyone to be worried about one burned out lot. He closes his eyes as he leans heavier against the tree and for a moment he can pretend their house is still there and he could walk in and stretch out on the couch in the library or go spar in the backyard as Mustang watches from the deck.

"Don't be an idiot, Ed," he murmurs and shakes his head as he opens his eyes. It was only a house. In the grand scheme of things it's not important. What matters is they were able to escape the fire and even salvage the majority of Mustang's library. What idiot thought they could take out the Flame Alchemist with fire had to be one of the biggest morons in the world of assassins. Roy was able to bend and direct the fire exactly where he wanted to. He may not have been able to save the whole house, but they never stood a chance of killing him.

Ed shakes his head and gives the few bits of charred wood a last lingering look then turns toward Central Command. It's time to go home and check on his Fuhrer because if he knows anything about Roy it's that he'll have worked himself to death. Long gone are the times when they could take a day for themselves. The higher and higher they rose in rank the less and less time they had for themselves and now that he's Fuhrer, well, Ed knows he's going to be needing a break.

The flat paths of the neighborhood turn to cobblestones under his feet as he nears Central Command and he veers from his current direction to take the route across the parade grounds. Going this way he’ll be able to see if the lights are still on in Roy’s office, though he’ll be shocked if they aren’t. The sun’s only now gone down fully and he usually works well after nightfall. Ed wanders across the flagstones, not bothering with a direct path because for once it’s nice to not have anywhere he’s supposed to be. It’s been a long time since he’s had that kind of freedom, though he didn’t know it at the time. He’d always thought his “Colonel Bastard” kept him on a short leash.

How wrong he was.

His lips curl in a smile at the old remembered nickname. How long has it been since he thought about that? It was by far the best. “General Jackass” just never had the same ring to it and now that he’s Fuhrer…. He glances up as the main building of Central Command comes into view and he shakes his head when he sees a certain light is still burning brightly. Now that he’s Fuhrer it’s probably time for a new name. Maybe something like, Fuhrer Who Never Knows When Enough Is Enough And It’s Time To Go Home. He snorts under his breath and continues to cut across the parade grounds. It’s entirely too long for a nickname, but he’ll think of something. He just needs a little more time.

He scuffs his boots across the flagstones, losing himself to the steady rhythm when something catches his eye. He normally skirts along the south end of the grounds but something’s been erected over on the north side. He turns that direction and as he draws closer he realizes precisely where the waist high block of marble is standing. Ed presses his lips together and frowns as his stride slows. The flagstones are cracked and blackened, radiating out from the center scorch mark which shimmers like glass from the intensity of the heat. It’s almost pretty in a way, if you didn’t know what it signified. The marble block’s in the center of the long, black stretch of glossy stone and he now sees a copper plaque sitting on top of it. A shiver of trepidation runs through him as he draws closer, his gut clenching in anticipation of what it might say.

Roy wouldn’t want this. He knows that without a shadow of a doubt. He’s pretty sure if the Fuhrer had his way this whole area would be ripped up and replaced. Ed looks down at the stone so perfectly smooth it shimmers in the moonlight and smiles slightly. It’s the bastard’s own damn fault for making death so beautiful, though he knows why he did it. It didn’t require a flame hot enough to fuse the sand in the stone to volcanic glass to kill a handful of traitors. But it ensured their suffering came to a very sudden end. Compassion in the face of execution. That’s his Fuhrer.

Ed takes a breath then closes the final distance to the shiny metal plaque. He reaches out to trace his finger along the beveled edge and he’s not sure when he’s seen something created by the military that was so…pretty. Everything he’s seen before has always been so utilitarian but even the border of the copper plate is adorned with little carvings almost like scroll work. He leans down to take a closer look and he realizes it’s not scroll work at all but intricate carvings meant to symbolize flames. This isn’t some random state marker. This is a work of art. He brushes his finger along the hand crafted flames and finally looks to the words.

>  _In Honor of Fuhrer Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist_
> 
>  _On the day of May 24th, 1921 our Fuhrer Roy Mustang brought an end to the tyranny of the Homunculous Bradley and his policy of warmongering and cruelty with the execution of his corrupt generals by his own hand. Let this place stand in remembrance of this event as well as a warning to all who would threaten the safety and freedom of the people of Amestris from this day forward._
> 
>  _~Dedicated by the loyal citizens of Amestris_

Ed stares at the polished words for a while, rereading them again and again, and then shakes his head. It’s propaganda, pure and simple, and it’s way too premature. Civil wars still rage in the countryside and this makes it sound like the war’s already been won. Last report he saw they were still searching for two of Bradley’s generals. One’s presumed dead and the other fled to the frigid North, but that doesn’t mean it’s over. If anything it should make them be more guarded, not claiming a victory that’s still a long time coming. It also makes it sound like Roy’s already dead and this is the one single monument to his achievements. There’s no doubt about it. Roy will hate this.

But he shouldn't.

It’s doesn’t matter if this was put here for all the wrong reasons by politicians trying to dupe the public into believing everything is well. It’s a testament to the good Roy has already done for the country, though Ed knows he won’t see it that way. All Roy will see is the reminder of a terrible thing he’d rather not have done. But he had to. He needed to let the world see his power and that he will use it to protect Amestris. It’s because of those actions Central has changed. People feel safe, safe enough to let their children play outside again, and to be able to look at the military as something other than to be feared. Mustang did that. He’s changing the world they live in but Ed knows he’ll only see the man who torched a bunch of men. He’ll see it as an extension of Ishval and blame himself again.

“Idiot, bastard."

Ed gives one last look to the monument and he knows what he has to do. Stupid presidential suites or not he needs to be there when he gets home. He needs to be there to tell him that what this really symbolizes is a people who are healing entirely because of him. Never in his life has Ed ever known anyone who’s given up so much to try and protect people he hasn’t even met. Roy’s whole existence for so long has been to try and protect as many people as possible. That’s what he did here and Roy needs to be reminded of it. Ed turns sharply on his heel. He’s finished his leisurely stroll for the evening.

It’s been a while since he’s been home but he still hasn’t forgotten the most direct route to the suites. He hops a low set of bushes and then turns through a narrow back ally most probably don’t even realize is there. Once Roy became Fuhrer and they moved into the new rooms he made sure to familiarize himself with every possible route and even some that weren’t to make sure no one could take them by surprise. He smiles when he sees the end of alleyway has finally been walled off. This was a severe breach of security. He and Roy figured it might’ve been one of the passages the homunculi used to move around unnoticed. This new wall should stand firm to most intruders.

But not him.

It only takes a quick clap of his hands and he’s through his makeshift door. He shakes his head at the ease of this break in and makes a mental note to speak to Hawkeye about this. They should have some wards or other measures to prevent alchemic intrusion. Though no one could enter as quickly as he did, it could still happen. He turns back to restore the wall to its original composition then makes his way down a well lit corridor to the Fuhrer’s private rooms.

It’s a twisting and turning maze to get to Roy’s rooms. Too simple of a pathway invites trouble, but it doesn’t make it any less annoying. Finally he catches sight of the door leading to the Fuhrer’s residence and he smiles at the two guards he’s known for the past year and a half. It’s good to see familiar faces but at the same time he wonders who they ticked off to draw the night shift. He grins and nods to them both. “Cintai. Joga. End up on the wrong side of a bet or something?”

“If only,” Cintai responds and shoots Joga a dark look. “Someone thought it would be funny to have the barber give Black Hyate a ‘lion’s cut’.”

“Oh, come on. I wasn’t the only one laughing at the little poof on the end of his tail. Besides, it’s not like it won’t grow back.” Joga shrugs and shoots Ed a sheepish grin. “She's mad because she didn’t think of it first.”

“Riiiiiiiight, because I love spending all these quality night time hours with your smiling face.” The dark haired sergeant rolls her eyes at her superior and Ed stifles a laugh. Somehow these two have always reminded him of Ross and Brosh with their easy rapport with each other and it’s always put him at ease, but at the same time he knows their casual relationship doesn’t reflect how seriously they take their work. Cintai took a bullet meant for Roy last year and Joga single handedly captured a spy dressed as a cook. Turns out he recognized his shoes weren’t regulation or something. Either way they’re more than trustworthy as well as entertaining.

“Anyway.” Joga turns his attention back to Ed and smiles. “Good to have you home, sir.” Ed sees Cintai roll her eyes again and he grins at them both.

“It’s good to be home.” They both move to the sides of the doors so he can pass and he chuckles as he opens one. “Don’t worry. She shouldn’t stay mad for too long. You should’ve seen when Havoc taped squeaky toys to Hyate’s feet.” Cintai gasps and Joga laughs, but Ed shakes his head. “It’s was hilarious…until they couldn’t get the glue from the tape off. Hawkeye had him on night duty for a month. Really cut into his social life. Now it’s Cintai’s turn to laugh and Ed leaves them with that mental image as he heads down the short hall to the inner suites. He’s still grinning broadly until he rounds the corner to see another guard and it’s not one he recognizes.

Ed frowns because to have an additional guard so close to their inner sanctuary can’t be good. They’ve never had one right outside the inner door and it only means one thing. There must’ve been more attempts on his life. Ed sighs softly and his shoulders slump. Will this ever be over? Will they ever be able to get back to just being Ed and Roy or will they always be looking over their shoulders for the next attack? Ed shakes his head and nods to the guard before moving to open the door, but to his surprise the young soldier blocks his path.

“It’s ok,” he tells him and attempts to maneuver around him again, but the soldier stands his ground and won’t let him by. Sure it may not be his first choice of places to live but it’s still his home and right now he all wants to do is curl up in a comfy chair with some of Mustang’s favorite whiskey and relax. Ed takes a deep breath and tries to reign in his temper.

“Look, I know you think you’re doing your job….”

“Yes, sir. I am. This is the Fuhrer’s private residence and he is not in. I cannot allow you to pass.” He holds Ed’s gaze and there isn’t even a hint of apology in his eyes. “You’re going to have to leave.”

“Do you even know _who_ I am?” Ed clenches and unclenches his fist. He’s trying to be patient but this is one step too far. There’s no way this sergeant is going to keep him from his home. He stands up straighter and uses his most authoritative voice. “You will stand down soldier.”

“I will not.” His words are clipped and his eyes meet Ed’s filled with defiance. Ed might be impressed if he weren’t the one standing in his way. “I don’t care who you are. Only the Fuhrer and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye are allowed in these rooms alone. Whoever you are you are not on that list.”

List? There’s a fucking _list?_ “This is ridiculous.” And it’s all because he came home early. Hawkeye would’ve taken care of this if she’d known he was on the way. She might not have added him to an official “list” but she’d at least have had a talk with this little idiot. Ed stares long and hard at the young fool and seriously considers using his alchemy to restrain him. But that could cause a whole scene they don’t need right now. He could also go get Cintai and Joga. They could explain he has the right to be here, but again there would be another scene and paperwork that wouldn’t be particularly good for him or Roy. It’s one thing for him to quietly come and go, but to make a whole official case over it….

“You need to leave now.” Ed stares at the young man who has to be nearly fresh from the Academy and he doesn’t miss he brings his hand up to rest on his sidearm. “Do not make me remove you by force.”

Those words alone are enough to make Ed forget his reasons for letting this go. He’s never taken being ordered around well, not even by Roy, and this little idiot is by far his subordinate. He sucks in his breath and begins to draw up his hands to show this fool exactly who he is when he _sees_ the images of Roy and Hawkeye in his mind. He imagines the exhaustion on Roy’s face at dealing with this mess and the disappointment in Hawkeye’s eyes for losing his temper over something so minor…and he can’t do it. He drops his hands by his sides and sighs. “Fine. I’m going.” He makes sure to lock eyes with the young soldier before he adds, “But I’ll be back.”

“Of course, sir,” he replies without removing his hand from the butt of his gun and Ed shakes his head. There better be a good reason for this or he’s going to personally make sure this asshole is digging latrines for the foreseeable future. Ed turns sharply on his heel and strides quickly down the hall before he changes his mind and attempts to transmute the idiot into a turnip. That won’t count as human transmutation, right? He growls softly under his breath and slams the outer doors open as he storms through. He hears Joga cry out in protest as one of them probably hits him and Cintai calls out after him but he ignores them both. Right now he needs to be alone to collect his thoughts. Right now he needs to be _outside_.

He spots a door at the end of a side hallway and he knows it’ll get him outside these damn walls. That’s one thing he hates about this place: not enough windows. It’s for safety reasons, of course, but he doesn’t care. It makes him so damn claustrophobic. It’s probably from so many years of travel, he’s just not comfortable being cooped up inside all the time. He bolts through the door when he reaches it and steps out onto the large balcony overlooking one of the few green areas in Central. He’s pretty sure this area’s been used to entertain important guests, but that was before they had to be so worried about safety. Ed stops right outside the doors hoping the fresh air will do something to calm his frayed nerves. He opens his mouth to take a deep breath but stops short when he smells…cigarette smoke?

Ed’s head snaps around to survey the area, taking a defensive posture when he realizes he’s not alone. He scans the landing and on the far end of the balcony he sees him. He’s leaned against the building with his leg bent so his foot rests flat against the stone wall. The end of the cigarette flares brighter as he takes a long drag and there’s no question who his late night companion is. Things must be worse than he thought.

He closes the distance between them as his mind whirls with the possibilities of why he’d be back in Central and none of them are good. “Good to see you, Havoc,” Ed calls out with a smile. It really has been too long. “Shouldn’t you be up North somewhere keeping an eye on the frozen wasteland? What are you doing back in Central?”

“I could say the same about you, Boss. Last report I saw you weren’t expected back for another month.” He lifts his hand to take another drag off his cigarette, but when he realizes it’s down to the filter he flicks it across the balcony. Someone’s going to be real thrilled to clean it up, but Ed doesn’t care, especially when Havoc’s reaching up to grab the one behind his ear. He only chain smokes when things aren’t good.

“So, how bad is it?”

Havoc pauses with his lighter halfway to his cigarette and tilts his head at Ed. He seems to be considering his response as he flicks the lighter and cups his other hand over the tip of the cigarette to light it. He slips the lighter into his pocket as he blows out a long stream of smoke. “You first, Boss.”

Ed’s heart sinks when Havoc puts him off, but he doesn’t argue. Havoc’ll keep up his end of the bargain. Ed takes a deep breath and moves over to lean against the wall beside him and then lets out a long sigh. “Where do I even begin?” He shakes his head and runs his hand over his face. “Aerugo was a total bust.”

Havoc makes a tsking sound and shakes his head. “Mustang’s not going to like hearing that.” He glances over at Ed as he takes another slow drag. “So what happened? Is an alliance completely out of the question?”

“Probably is now that I snuck out like a thief in the night.” Havoc raises an eyebrow and Ed blows out a breath. He’s obviously not going to tell him what he wants to know unless he gets the whole story. “Well you know they specifically requested I be the one to go down there for the talks, right?” At Havoc’s nod he leans back against the wall heavily and gazes up at the stars, picking out a few familiar constellations. It was so stupid. He wasn’t even remotely qualified to head those talks but they refused to accept anyone else so he went down there like the good little soldier he is. He snorts softly to himself before he continues.

“Anyway, they made a whole point of accepting us and making us go through a whole round of dinners and events meeting one ‘important’ person after another.” Ed glances at Havoc and shoots him an exasperated look that says more than words can. He’s never been one for wining and dining bullshit. It was always more Roy’s forte but he tried his best. He managed to make it through almost two weeks of it without offending anyone. He should’ve realized something was off then. “I thought after they finished with the formalities we’d finally get something accomplished. But then we were ‘delayed’ by preparations for their big, yearly Sun Festival or something.”

Havoc tilts his head curiously and Ed shakes his. “You don’t want to know. It’s a whole damn thing about giving thanks for breathing along with endless ceremonies and feasts.” Ed snorts and rolls his eyes. “It’s a fat waste of time if you ask me.” Havoc nods but Ed doesn’t get the impression he necessarily agrees. “They first put us off by saying the heads of state had to be directly involved with the planning and stuff. We figured it made sense and that it was just about bad timing…until the celebrations started.”

“So what? Did they try to sacrifice you to some sun god or something?” Havoc’s smirks and Ed jabs him in the shoulder.

“If only. _That_ I would’ve known how to deal with!” Havoc chuckles and Ed turns his eyes skyward again. Direct threats, homunculi, evil priests or corrupt leaders, those are people he can deal with. Transmute his automail arm, knock some heads together and get answers. But schmooze foreign dignitaries and see through their double talk? It’s not in him. “No, we kept making requests to meet with their leaders and finally they end up telling us the Parliament will not handle _any_ matters of state _at all_ during the holy weeks and we’d have to wait.”

“You’re kidding me.” Ed shakes his head and shrugs at Havoc.

“Don’t I wish.” Ed lets out a long sigh because he should’ve caught on so much faster than he did. “So we waited and it was one thing after another. But then Markus was talking to a local one night and found out they’d never heard of any such ban during the festivals….” Havoc turns his full attention on Ed and all amusement leaves his face. “Yeah, that’s when the guards they supplied ‘for our protection’ began to seem less like protection and more like wardens.”

“They were trying to keep you out of the way.” Ed nods and a smile plays across his lips. Leave it to Havoc to see straight through the BS. “What better way to weaken Amestris than by keeping one of her strongest alchemists cooling his heels indefinitely in red tape?”

“That was my thought exactly.” Ed’s smile broadens a bit more. “Pity you weren’t down there with me. Could’ve saved me a ton of time.”

Havoc shakes his head flicks his lighter open and closed. “So did they try to stop you when you left?”

“I didn’t give them a chance.” Havoc raises his eyebrow at him and Ed gives him his best mischievous grin. “They were only guarding the doors. For all their talk about welcoming a powerful alchemist they should’ve realized I could make my own escape route.”

Havoc laughs and shakes his head. “Wish I could’ve seen that one, Boss. I bet you left them a good souvenir too.”

Ed laughs because Havoc knows him too well. He made sure to leave a life sized rock “dummy” for them to find complete with a tongue hanging out. “You know I did. We were already back across the border before they could’ve even noticed.” Ed makes a soft derisive sound. “Needless to say I don’t think they’ll be welcoming me back with open arms any time soon.”

Havoc chuckles softly and Ed looks over at him as he pats himself down for his ever present pack of cigarettes. He pulls them out and Ed’s shoulders slump. If he’s pulling out another smoke the news can’t be good. He watches as he opens the pack then brings the cigarette to his lips. The snick of the lighter and the cracking sound of the burning ember is the only sound between them. Ed blows out a breath then turns his attention back to the night sky and the stars twinkling in the distance.

“I told you my story, so I think that makes it your turn.” Havoc doesn’t make any indication he’s heard him, but the deep draw on his cigarette tells him pretty much everything he needs to know. Ed lets the silence stretch out between them then asks, “So, how bad is it?” Havoc lets out an audible sigh then stands up straighter almost as if he’s giving an official report. Funny how old habits are so ingrained. Ed knows he does the same thing.

“There’ve been three attempts since you’ve been gone.”

Ed closes his eyes and hangs his head. Three attempts on Mustang’s life in under two months. It’s no wonder they called Havoc back. They need everyone they can trust around them. He reaches up and threads his fingers through his hair and growls softly in frustration because he doesn’t get it. He doesn’t understand how after everything Roy has done there are still people out there who want to take his life. He turns his head in the direction of the parade grounds and wonders again at the monument and how it made him think of a memorial. Do the people who put it up think that’s what it’ll be? Ed grits his teeth and fists his hands. Well, that’s not happening. Not as long as he’s still drawing a breath.

“You want the details, Boss?”

“Yes,” Ed hisses through clenched teeth. The details probably aren’t that important, but they are to Ed. He wants to know everything and he knows Havoc won’t try to protect him from the truth. They’ve been through too much for that.

“Alright then. First one was little over a month ago.” Havoc pauses to take a drag off his cigarette and exhales it out slowly before continuing. “I wasn’t here for that one, or the second one, but turns out someone tried to take a shot at him while he was in his suites.” Havoc focuses his gaze on Ed. “I don’t really understand what you did to those windows, but it held. Ended up cracked but the bullet didn’t get through.

Ed closes his eyes and breathes a soft sigh of relief. He didn’t know if his glass reinforcements would actually work against a sniper rifle, but he had to try. He sucks in a breath and tells Havoc in a very even tone, “I added trace elements and metals to the glass on a molecular level to make the glass stronger. That’s why it’s not as clear as it should be.” Havoc nods but Ed’s certain he probably doesn’t completely understand his explanation, not that it matters. It worked, that’s all that’s important.

“Hell of a job on that, Boss.” Ed smiles slightly and motions for him to go on. Havoc nods and continues, “They ended up boarding up the window for now. I think they were afraid with the crack it wouldn’t take another hit.”

“They’re probably right.” Ed runs the array he used to strengthen the windows through his head. He’ll need to get some more lead and other supplies to repair the window tomorrow. “So did they catch him?”

“Not then they didn’t.” Ed shakes his head and waits for what comes next. “A little over a week later, the Chief was out at the sandwich shop you two used to go to all the time?”

Havoc glances to Ed and he nods. He remembers the place well, very open and airy and not some place Roy should’ve been. But at the same time he’s pretty sure of why he was there. They used to go there at least twice a week when Ed was home, before everything went to hell. They’d go out and sit on the patio and enjoy the changing seasons over hot cider or cold lemonade depending on the weather. Yeah, he knows why Roy was there, but it doesn’t make him any less of an idiot for it.

“Well apparently he was out there on the patio.” Ed shakes his head and hits the wall behind him with his fist at the stubborn stupidity of that man. “Thankfully Fuery’s men got wind of the plot and got him inside just as the shots rang out.”

Ed nods and promises himself he’ll go thank Fuery personally. From everything he’s seen Kain’s been an excellent choice to head up the communications and intelligence division. It was a hell of a responsibility for someone so young, but in times like these sometimes people have to step up. They’ve all done it. Still, he won’t feel right until he personally thanks him for saving Roy’s stubborn hide.

Ed hears a chuckle and he whips his head around. Havoc has the decency to look a little sheepish as he shrugs his shoulders. “Gotta tell you, I’d love to see the look on his face when you rip him a new one for that.” Ed scowls and Havoc ducks his head and fumbles with his lighter. “Right then, well, they caught the guy.” Havoc flicks the lighter open and closed over and over. It’s a habit Ed’s seen him pick up over the years when he’s uneasy and it makes Ed relax a little. Havoc wasn’t trying to be an ass, just trying to cut the tension.

Ed reaches out and squeezes Havoc’s arm and his head jerks up to meet Ed’s eyes. Apparently he can tell Ed isn’t mad at him and the tension in his form eases a bit. “They’re pretty sure he was the same guy who took a shot at the window.” Ed nods as Havoc continues. “Same caliber rifle used, same bullets.” A look of distaste spreads across Havoc’s face and Ed knows the reason even before he says it. “Couldn’t get anything out of him though. Bastard took one of those cyanide capsules soon as he knew he was surrounded.”

“Damn it.” Ed fists his automail hand and slams it back against the wall harder. He knows these assassins. They all do. They’ve been coming after Roy for years, even before he became Fuhrer. Well, this answers one question. General Campbell isn’t dead.

“Yeah that was the general consensus.” Ed looks over to see the same look of suppressed rage on Havoc’s face. Whenever they finally do get their hands on Campbell there’s going to be a lot of them wanting a piece of him.

“So what about the third attempt? Was it related?”

“We aren’t sure. Happened a little over a week ago. Someone tried to break into the window we boarded up. Apparently something about it slowed him down and a young soldier caught wind of it and stopped him.” Havoc shakes his head in obvious frustration. “He wounded the bastard but he still got away. Hawkeye’s recruited the soldier though. Not long out of the Academy but apparently he shows a lot of promise. He’s a sergeant from out west. Name’s Eli Hansel I think.”

A sergeant? That rings a bell. Maybe he’s the young soldier who wouldn’t let Ed into his rooms. At least he takes his job seriously. Ed leans heavily against the wall behind him. “I guess the array was still intact on the window. That’s a bit of good news.” Havoc looks at him curiously and Ed realizes he has no idea what he’s talking about. “When I reinforced the glass in the windows I etched an array into them. If anyone tried to mess with them they’d end up with a nasty shock. It wouldn’t be much but the idea was to try and slow them down.”

It wasn’t a very complicated array, just a little something to draw the static electricity out of the air and deliver a directed shock. It was actually based off some of Roy’s flame alchemy and how he manipulates the air to cause a flame. He knew it probably wouldn’t stop them, but it would be unexpected enough it might give them away.

“Ohhhhhhh that explains it.” Ed looks over in confusion and Havoc’s nodding like he finally put the last piece in a puzzle. “No one could understand why Roy had the windows boarded up from the _inside_. He made it clear the glass wasn’t to be touched. I guess he knew they were booby trapped.”

Ed grins because the addition of the arrays was a last minute thing and he doesn’t remember having the chance to tell Roy about it. Roy must’ve found the arrays himself or known Ed might’ve added something besides the reinforcements. Either way he’s looking forward to talking to him about them. He wanted to discuss it with him before, especially since Roy could help him refine the array, but there wasn’t time. There’s not time for much these days.

“Yeah, I guess he probably did.” He relaxes back against the wall and slouches. “I guess that explains about the list too. I should’ve realized Hawkeye knew what she was doing.” Ed closes his eyes and sighs. It’s not an ideal situation. It may never be. But at least it means Roy’s being protected. That’s all he can ask for.

“List? What list?”

Ed opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Havoc. “You know, the list of people who’re allowed in Mustang’s rooms.” Havoc still looks confused and Ed sighs. “The list of people allowed inside. The list I’m apparently not on yet.” Havoc shakes his head, still apparently puzzled, and Ed doesn’t see why. “That’s why I’m out here. That Hansel guy or whatever said I wasn’t on the list and wouldn’t let me by.” Ed shrugs. “I mean I get it now. I don’t like it but I understand.”

“Ed….” Havoc stands up straighter and Ed reads the tension in his stance and on his face. “Ed, there is no list.” Ed frowns because that doesn’t make any sense. “Hawkeye hasn’t done anything so formal. She was afraid it could put targets on people’s backs.” Havoc’s face grows hard as he slips his lighter in his pocket. “And as for you, every guard has been instructed to let you past, even Hansel. I heard it myself.”

Ed stares at Havoc for a long moment until everything he’s saying starts to fall into place. It was a lie. A lie to send him away, and that can only mean one thing. “Havoc, get in touch with Hawkeye. Call the MPs. I’m going back to his suites. Hurry!”

He doesn’t look to see if Havoc is following orders. There’s no time. If that kid was sending him away it was for a reason. He had to know Ed would figure out he was lying. That means there’s not much time. Ed barrels through the balcony doors and sprints down the hall hoping he’s not too late.


	3. Chapter 3

He was more disappointed than he should’ve been when Ed wasn’t waiting for him in his rooms. Just because Hawkeye said he was in town it didn’t mean he’d want to come and wait on him. Ed knows how late he works. He’s probably out having a few drinks with his men and relaxing, nothing wrong with that. Roy just…wishes he wasn’t. It’s selfish, and he knows it. Just like he knows he’ll be here soon ready to give him a full report. But maybe they’ll skip the report tonight. Hawkeye was right. It has been a long time and they deserve a few hours to not have to worry about the affairs of state. Surely there’s nothing he can tell him that can’t wait until morning.

Roy moves under the spray of hot water and closes his eyes as he lets the stress of the day melt away. It’s surprising how much a long, hot shower can change your whole day. There have been times he’s stayed in here long enough to use up all the hot water, a pretty good feat considering the Fuhrer has more hot water than any one person should be able to use. It’s one of the few indulgences he allows himself, but now is not the time. Ed could be here anytime and he’d rather not be in the shower when he is. He’d rather get cleaned up, put on something comfortable and open a bottle of Ed’s favorite wine he’s been saving. It’s been harder to come by lately since the area the vineyard’s from is in a state of unrest, but he still managed to get his hands on a few bottles.

Roy reaches up and threads his fingers through his hair as he lets the hot water sluice down his back. He’s looking forward to tonight. It’ll be nice to have a break, no matter how short. Ed always has a way of making him see the big picture and that’s exactly what he needs right now. It’s so easy to get lost in the minutia of day to day problems. He needs to take the time to remember exactly why they’re doing this. It’s going to get better one day. It has to, if only for his own sanity. He hasn’t been able to leave the sanctuary of Central Command since the assassination attempt at the cafe and it’s weighing heavily on him. He misses the outdoors, misses walking through Central and being able to just be “Roy” and not the Fuhrer. He couldn’t even go out for the dedication of that damned monument today…not that he wanted to, but it would’ve been nice to get some fresh air.

Roy reaches back to turn off the water then he shakes out his hair sending droplets of water spraying all over the shower. He opens the glass door and grabs a large fluffy towel and runs it over his body before securing it around his waist. He closes the shower door behind him and then moves across the marble tiled floor of the bathroom to grab another towel to dry off his hair. It’s all routine and one he’s gotten much too used to. That’s why he doesn’t realize anything’s wrong until he feels the cold metal against the back of his neck.

"Who? Who sent you?" If he knows who sent him maybe he'll stand some kind of chance at talking him down. Most men have a price. If he can find the one for this assassin, maybe he’ll stand a chance of getting out of this alive. Or if he can’t offer to bribe him, maybe he can slow him down long enough for him to make a mistake. “Give me a name. I deserve that much.”

“You deserve _NOTHING!!_ ”

Roy feels the muzzle of the gun press harder against his neck but he forces himself not to flinch. He can tell the assassin’s hand is trembling and that doesn’t add up for a hired gun, but neither do his wild, unfocused eyes. Roy glances to the mirror and sees the assassin is nothing but a boy. A boy he knows. His eyes narrow when he realizes he’s the new soldier assigned to guard his door.

“It’s ok, Eli. We can still fix this. Just tell me who got you.” He’s so young. It wouldn’t be hard for someone to manipulate him with lies or possibly the promise of a better life for him or his family. The world’s turned in to a hard place in the last few years. If he can find out who sent h—

“No one sent me, you self righteous bastard!” Roy winces as the metal digs into his skin and with one look in the mirror he realizes his mistake. “No one had to SEND me.” Rage and deep pain spread over the young soldier’s features as his voice cracks. “I’m here for my brothers who _YOU killed!_ All _three_ of them!”

Brothers? Roy wracks his brain in an attempt to remember everything he can about the young soldier. He’s from the West. He remembers that much, but brothers? Hawkeye never told him anything about him losing siblings to the war. “Eli, I’m sorry, but killing me won’t bring your brothers back.” He softens his voice and tries to make him see the whole picture. “They made a choice joining the military, just like you and I did. War is a horrible thing I know, but—”

“YOU KNOW _NOTHING!!_ ”

Roy hears the hammer of the gun pull back and he goes very, very still. He made a bad assumption and it’s one that very well may cost him his life. How could he leave himself so damn vulnerable with no lighter, no gloves, not even a gun or knife? All the training he’s done with Edward over the years and it’s all worthless because he’ll be dead before he can even attempt to use any of it. Unfortunately this time it looks like not even his charm can save him. But he has to try. “Then tell me. Tell me what I should know.”

He watches Eli in the mirror and sees the war going on inside him play out across his face. He’s obviously struggling between ending this now and making Roy understand the turmoil he’s in. Roy holds his breath and watches the boy’s shaking hand slowly move the hammer back into place. It seems he’s getting a reprieve, if only for a moment. Hopefully it will be enough.

“They weren’t in the military, you son of a bitch. They were farmers. We all were.” Roy hears the metal of the gun creak as his hand tightens around the grip. “But then the Cretans came and terrorized us. We asked the military for help, _your_ military, but apparently a little farming village on the edge of the border doesn’t rate high on your list of priorities.”

A bit of moisture hits the back of his neck as Eli spits out the words and he has to keep him talking. “What village was it?”

“Iola, as if you even care. No one ever came to help us. The Cretans came back time and time again and when we tried to fight back they burnt our fields to the ground.” The gun rattles as his hand shakes a little harder. “Then they made an example by executing my brothers in front of us.” Roy sees Eli grip the gun with both hands in the mirror’s reflection and he feels it drag up his neck to the back of his head. “They only left me alive so my mother wouldn’t be completely alone. I wasn’t even _worth_ killing.”

The pain in his voice is palpable and under different circumstances he’d be offering anything he could to help, but that won’t work here. Eli’s already made up his mind. If only he can get him off balance enough to make any kind of a move. “So that’s why you joined the military, to try and get close to me.” Roy’s mind spins as he puts it all together. “There wasn’t another assassin, was there? You were trying to break in the window yourself, weren’t you?”

Eli makes a low growly sound and jabs Roy in the back of the head with the gun. “I didn’t know the damn thing was booby trapped, but I should’ve.” He pokes Roy again, harder this time. “All you would’ve had to do is go out West. You could fix it with a snap of your fucking fingers. That’s what that damn monument outside says. But, _no!_ You just sit here with all your riches and protect _yourself!_ ”

Roy hears the hammer of the gun pull back again and he knows this is it. This is how it ends. Half a lifetime spent in the pursuit of becoming Fuhrer, so much given up, and this is how it ends. It’s not fair. Ed and Hawkeye will blame themselves, but it’s his own fault. He was careless and let his guard down, but he has to try something, even if it’s futile. “We can talk about this. You and I. Eli, we can make a plan, a better plan. Toget—

 _“IT’S TOO LATE FOR PLANS! Nothing you can do can bring them back. Nothing you can do can fix our village. It’s too late!”_

The shot rings out in the marble tiled room and Roy knows he’s dead. His ears ring painfully and he feels the splash of blood, sees it run down his chest, and it takes seconds that feel more like minutes before he realizes the blood is not his own. Eli’s body slides to the ground by his feet with a sickening thud and his eyes pin Roy’s with a lifeless stare still accusing him from beyond death. His deep, red blood pools across the floor and Roy raises his eyes to the figure standing in the bathroom doorway, arm still out stretched holding the smoking gun in his steady hand. “Edward…”

There was a time Ed wouldn’t even consider raising a gun and for a moment Roy doesn’t see the hard eyed soldier dressed in Amestrian blue. He sees the boy in the red coat with his golden hair tied back in a tight braid instead of a loose band. He remembers the young man who would sooner cut off his flesh arm than pick up and use a gun. Guns were for killing and the Edward he glimpses for an instant is still untouched from taking the life of another. But times and people change, more from necessity than desire, and the strong man in front of him probably never even considered using alchemy. There wasn’t time. He made the choice he had to and they’re both still alive another day because of it.

Ed’s head turns and when his eyes lock with Roy’s all illusions fall away. This is his Edward, his soldier, and he’s home. Roy runs his eyes over him, looking for any obvious injury from his travels or his unexpected departure from Aerugo but all he sees are gold eyes filled with concern that he’s holding in check while he assesses the situation. He’s learned well. He’s still wary of another assassin.

“It’s alright, Edward. He was alone.”

Ed continues to scan the large space, not taking Roy’s words for granted, and when he doesn’t see any other immediate threats he turns his eyes to Roy again. “Are you sure?”

Roy nods as he glances down at the dead boy at his feet. His ears still burn from his accusations and the raw pain he heard in his voice. “Yes, I’m certain.” He’s also certain of another thing as well. He can’t continue to sit by and pretend to run this war from afar. He had heard of Iola, but only as a vague statistic from a report filled with dozens of others like it. How many other families have been destroyed like Eli’s? How many more have slipped through the cracks, shuffled aside in favor of more “pressing concerns?” They call him the “Fuhrer of the People,” but how can that be true when he’s locked away and completely disconnected from the very people he’s trying to protect. There’s no question about it. It’s time to go west.

“Good. Then there won’t be any witnesses when I kick your ass.”

Roy raises his eyes to meet Ed’s again and there’s no mistaking the anger on his face, but Roy knows it’s because of the close call. If Ed hadn’t walked in when he did…. Roy shakes his head. There’s no point in obsessing over what might have been. They have too many things in the present to deal with. Roy steps over the body and moves toward the door to get another towel to clean the blood off the side of his face and chest. “That’s assuming you still can, Edward.”

Roy attempts to move around Ed but he stops him with his hand on his chest, wide gold eyes betraying the deep concern and even a trace of fear beneath his anger. “Roy….”

“I know, Edward.” He locks his eyes with Ed’s and sighs even as he hears the door in the front room slam open. “I let my guard down. The bathroom door should’ve been locked. I should’ve had weapons around the room, a lighter, a knife, even a scrap of ignition cloth.” He sighs as the footsteps grow louder. “I’m sorry, Edward. I won’t let it happen again.”

Roy hears Ed murmur, “You shouldn’t have to…,” under his breath and they’ll need to pick this up later, but right now there’s no time as Havoc, Hawkeye, and Fuery rush into the room with Joga and Cintai right on their heels. Roy grabs a hand towel from the hook near the door and runs it down the side of his face as Havoc rushes toward him, eyes scanning him for injuries.

“It’s not mine.” Havoc still doesn’t look completely convinced until Roy wipes away more of the blood. “Fullmetal’s shot was good. I’m fine.” It’s at that moment Havoc looks over to see Ed finally holstering his firearm. He nods at him and Roy can see the pride on Havoc’s face. He spent a lot of time with Ed when he became an enlisted man and Roy knows he has Havoc to thank for Ed’s proficiency with firearms.

“That was a hell of a shot, Boss,” Havoc says as he looks between the body and Edward. “Sorry I didn’t make it back in time.” Ed makes a dismissive motion with his hand and Roy turns his head to see what has Ed’s attention.

Hawkeye has moved further into the room and her eyes are locked on the young sergeant she recently placed so much trust in. It’s rare anything gets past her meticulous background checks or her impeccable judge of character. She handpicked this soldier herself and Roy knows exactly what that means to her. He crosses over to her and rests his hand on her shoulder as he wipes the splattered blood off his chest with his other hand.

“It wasn’t your fault, Lieutenant Colonel.” Roy sees the tightness of her mouth and the hard squint of her eyes and knows she’s blaming herself. “His motivations were purely personal. You know how hard that is to screen against.” She nods once and there’s a slight relaxation in the tension between her shoulders. She’ll still take responsibility but maybe she won’t beat herself up so much about it.

Roy gives Hawkeye’s shoulder a squeeze and then tosses the bloody towel on the counter. He hears Joga and Cintai in the outer rooms no doubt securing the premises from other possible intruders, though he knows they won’t find any. He turns toward the door and his eyes land on Fuery wringing his hands, a habit he’s never been able to completely break. He wouldn’t be here without a reason. “Report, Captain.”

Fuery immediately snaps to attention and it doesn’t escape Roy’s notice how he’s not thrown in the least when responding to an order, even when his superior officer is wearing only a towel. He’s a good soldier who’s excelled the way Roy always knew he would.

“I only just got word and came straightaway. He….” Fuery motions to the corpse behind Roy with barely a glance as he continues his report. “He told someone in a bar tonight that he was going to make things ‘right’ with the Fuhrer. No one took him seriously.” Fuery shakes his head, obviously frustrated. “I’m sorry, sir. All rumors are supposed to come straight to me. I should’ve found out sooner….”

“It’s not your fault, Captain.” He glances back over his shoulder at Hawkeye. “It’s no one’s fault. He wasn’t working with anyone. He was…a young man who lost his family to war.”

Fuery nods and lets out the breath he was apparently holding. He’s still very young to be heading up the Communications and Intelligence Division, but there’s no one Roy trusts more. He’s done an excellent job, his presence here is a testament to that fact. Most high ranking intelligence officers never would’ve run down the rumor in the first place, and as for blame there’s only one person Roy blames for this and it’s not Kain.

Roy crosses the bathroom in a few quick strides and heads for his bedroom with his most trusted soldiers at his heels. This is no time to stand on ceremony. He walks straight to the large armoire on the far side of the room and pulls out a fresh uniform. It’s late, and only going to get later, but he might as well maintain protocol. He slides into a pair of military blue trousers as he barks out orders.

“First things first we need to verify his story.” He turns toward Kain as he slips into a button down shirt. He’ll forgo the heavy Fuhrer coat for now. It tends to get in the way anyhow. “He claimed to be from the western village of Iola and said his three brothers were executed by Cretian insurgents. We need to know if his story is true or just a cover.” Fuery nods and jots down notes in his ever present note pad he’s pulled from his pocket. “He mentioned a mother. If she’s still alive I want her found and protected. It’s bad enough we have to inform her that her fourth son was killed in combat….”

“Sir!”

Roy looks around to meet Hawkeye’s disapproving glare and he shakes his head as he buttons his shirt. “We’ll wait until his story checks out, Hawkeye, but if it does I do not want him branded a traitor.” Riza’s displeasure at his order is evident but he’s not only making it out of sympathy for the boy. Yes, if everything is true his life is a tragedy, but that’s not the only reason to keep the truth a secret.

“We don’t need word to get out that the Fuhrer’s own guards are out to kill him.”

All heads turns to the source of the voice and Roy’s eyes lock with the gold ones he knows so well. There was a time Edward never would’ve understood his logic, but now he’s almost a step ahead of him. Ed’s face is hard, not showing an ounce of the fear and anger from before, but Roy knows it’s still there. Ed’s just learned to suppress it when necessary the same way Roy does. That fact eats at him a bit, but they have no choice. Remaining in control of themselves as well as their surroundings as much as they can is what’s kept them alive. “Fullmetal is exactly right. If his story checks out we need him branded as a hero, not an infiltration.”

Fuery nods as he makes a few more notes on his pad and then clears his throat as he reads his scribblings aloud. “Sergeant Eli Hansel. Hails from the western village of Iola and is survived potentially by his mother. Three brothers lost to the border war with Creta.” Fuery raises his eyes to meet Roy’s. “Is there anything else, sir?”

“Yes, Captain.” Roy takes a deep breath and his voice is softer than before, laden with the shame and guilt he feels at the admission he’s forced to make. “Sergeant Hansel claimed he and his village requested help directly from the military, and that no aid was received. I want that accusation verified, and if it’s true I want to know who’s responsible for the oversight.” Fuery nods and makes a few more notations on his pad as Roy continues. “He also said his brothers were executed after his family farms were burned. I’d like verification of that as well. I haven’t received any intelligence about Cretians executing Amestrian citizens within our borders.”

Roy doesn’t miss Hawkeye’s sharp intake of breath or Ed and Havoc’s matching dark scowls. The only one unaffected by his words is Fuery but only because he’s already absorbed in figuring out what sources to go to find the answers he needs. He jots a few more things down on his notepad then looks to Roy again. “I’ll get in contact with Major Breda immediately, sir. I’ve got several other sources I trust near the border and I’ll work on getting in touch with them as well. I’ll get on this immediately unless you have something else?”

“One more thing, Captain, and this involves everyone.” He looks at them all in turn and meets each one of them in the eye with the exception of one. Ed’s crossed his arms and Roy feels his eyes boring into him. Roy doubts he knows what he’s going to say but he already doesn’t like it. None of them will, but it’s not up for discussion. This has to be done. “As soon as we have this situation under control we need to start making travel preparations. I’m going out West to survey the battlefront myself.”

“You’ve got to be kidding, Chief….”

“Sir, I don’t think this is a wise decision with recent events….”

“My most recent intelligence states the West is a hotbed of activity right now….”

The only one who doesn’t place an objection is Fullmetal and Roy meets his hard gaze unflinchingly with his own. It’s a dangerous plan, they all know it, but what choice does he have? Things have become so bad it forced a young man, hardly more than a child, to try and change the world with his own hand. Something has to be done and that’s not going to happen as long as he sits here running the country from the safety of Central. He has to see the situation with his own eyes if he stands any chance of resolving it. And if he has to take more drastic action…well they’ll deal with that when and if the time comes.

“You really are an insufferable bastard, aren’t you?”

A hint of a smile tugs at Roy’s lips because that’s not an opposition. It’s also probably as much of an acceptance from Ed as he’s going to get. This is the right course of action and he knows it. But it still is a relief to know Ed is with him on this. They’ve come a long way from the time when Ed actually _did_ blindly follow his commands and though he’d still do it today, Roy would rather have him on the same page. Over the years, Ed’s taken to learning tactics, not so much out right politics because he always said that was much more suited to manipulative bastards than their significant others. But as far as planning and strategy he’s always absorbed everything Roy could give him on the matter and more. It’s why Roy’s come to value his opinion over pretty much everyone’s concerning tactics save possibly Breda. He trusts his judgment and it’s good to know he’s on his side in this.

“You say that as if it comes as surprise.” He smirks and doesn’t miss Hawkeye roll her eyes or Havoc rub the back of his neck as he turns his eyes upward. They’ve seen this before and they know what it means. Roy and Ed have made up their minds and there will be no changing them which is fine, but he needs them _all_ to understand the same way Ed does.

“I can’t be the Fuhrer and run a war when I don’t even know what’s really going on.” He pauses to let his words sink in because up until now they’ve gone out of their way to _not_ refer to the western border conflict as a war, but it’s time to stop pretending. Roy looks over to Hawkeye and remembers their conservations from earlier. “Hagan was right. I have been pulling punches without knowing the full story and too many have died already.” He can’t help but spare a glance to the bathroom and the damaged boy inside. Who might he have been if his home hadn’t been ravaged by war? Roy shakes off the thought because he can’t get caught up in the past. He has to look toward the future. “I realize this is a risk, but I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to Western Command.” He looks between his trusted officers and waits for anymore comment from them. “Are there any other objections?”

Almost as one they shake their heads and his shoulders slump slightly in relief. As much as he needs Ed behind him he also needs his unit to back him. Each of them would sacrifice themselves for him without hesitation but he’s never asked any of them to do that and he has no intention to. That’s why he needs them to understand he’s not trying to put himself at risk for no reason. He wouldn’t jeopardize all they’ve worked for without reason, but if they don’t do this everything they’ve done could be for nothing.

“If we’re going to do this, sir, we might as well get started.” Roy nods to Hawkeye and he lets her do what she does best. Delegate. “Edward, if you wouldn’t mind could you brew up some of that special alchemic blend of coffee? I think we’re going to need it. Havoc, you go wake Falman. We’ll need his head for this. See if you can find Armstrong too. He should still be in the city from delivering his report to Fuery. Fuery, you can set up with the equipment in the front office. In addition to researching Sergeant Hansel, we need you to find any and all information for the best route to take west. Talk to everyone you can find, we don’t need any more surprises. I’ll call for someone from the ME’s office to pick up the body. We can set up a temporary command center in the front rooms of the suite.” Hawkeye pauses to look over to Roy. “It’ll be safer for you if we’re all around. We’ll be sure not to invade your privacy too much, sir.”

“I know you won’t, Lieutenant Colonel. Carry on.” Hawkeye nods and everyone else scatters to follow their orders and for the first time since this all began Roy has a moment to take a breath. He should follow them all out of the bedroom and help with the planning and he knows it. But somehow he can’t seem to make his legs move much than the few steps to the bookcase. He rests his hand against one of the shelves and before he knows it it’s the only thing keeping him on his feet. Without warning he feels the gun pressed against the back of his neck again and this time his throat closes up with panic. He forces himself to take a breath as he holds onto the shelf for dear life. It’s a good thing it’s part of the wall or he might pull the whole damn thing down. He can hear Eli’s breathing, smell the stench of his breath and his own terror. This wasn’t the first time his life’s been in jeopardy, but it’s the first time in a long time he’s felt so damned helpless.

“Roy?”

The sound of Ed’s voice pulls him out of his private nightmare and he looks him standing in the bedroom door with two mugs of coffee in his hands. The worried look on his face stabs at his heart as much as the fact he holds back when Roy knows he doesn’t want to. They’ve been through more than their fair share of trauma so it’s no surprise Ed recognizes it when he sees it. “I’m alright, Edward. Was just….”

“Reliving it I’m sure.” Ed crosses the room and presses one of the hot mugs into Roy’s hand then tugs at his arm. “Come on, you can be a hero in a few minutes. It’s not going to do any of them any good to see you falling apart.”

“I’m not falling apart,” he snaps back, but he doesn’t stop Ed from leading him over to sit on the end of the bed. He brings the coffee to his lips and savors the warmth as well as the little alchemic kick that will keep him going long after regular coffee would’ve worn off.

“Of course not and I’m sure the body staining the floor in the next room doesn’t bother you in the least either.” Roy scowls but he’s right. It was too close and they know it. He’ll be fine, but for a moment he needs to let his body react to the trauma. He’s safe now, there’s no reason to keep holding it in.

“If you hadn’t come back early….”

“But I did so there’s no reason to pretend otherwise.” Roy looks up to see Ed looking down at him with a determined look and he knows there’s no arguing with him now. They could play the what-if game for the rest of the night. What’s happened has happened. Now if he could just shake the feeling of the gun pressed against the back of his neck. “As much as I’d like you to be you can’t be on guard 100% of the time, Roy. It happened. Let it go.”

Roy nods and takes another sip of the warm coffee as Ed rests his hand on his shoulder. The touch alone is enough to chase away many of the demons and the hot coffee helps to scald away the rest. “You’re right.” He glances up to Ed again and gives him a weak grin. “I assume this means you’ll be having half the military watching my every move now?”

“Nah, mainly just Armstrong.” Roy rolls his eyes and Ed chuckles as he squeezes his shoulder. “Oh, come on. Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to pay you back for assigning him as _my_ bodyguard all those years ago?”

“He was the best choice for the situation, Edward, and you know it.” But all Roy can think about is Colonel Armstrong tearing off his shirt and following his every move. It’s a better image than having a gun to your head…but not by much.

“And he’s the best choice for right now, and _you_ know it.”

Roy sighs and nods his head as he wraps both hands around his mug. “Just give me until morning if you don’t mind. I did just suffer a major trauma. You wouldn’t want to compound it now, would you?”

“Of course not.” Ed shoots him a devilish smirk and Roy hangs his head. “I don’t want him stomping around our living room and sleeping on the couch either but I don’t see we have much of a choice.” Ed squeezes Roy’s shoulder again as Roy lets out a long put upon sigh. “Don’t worry, I’ll try to make sure he keeps his shirt on, at least for tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

“We can coordinate your convoy with the next troop deployment to the West. There’s one scheduled in a few days. Your car would be in the center with Fullmetal and Colonel Armstrong inside as your personal bodyguards.” Hawkeye points at the full caravan depiction Armstrong sketched out earlier as well as the extremely detailed map of their proposed route. Fuery’s added notations of potential hot spots and safe houses they should stop at along the way to keep in contact with him as he coordinates things back in Central. “Havoc will take point in front of the car to keep an eye out for potential dangers and I will be bringing up the rear.”

Everyone nods in agreement as Hawkeye lays out the plan for Roy. They’ve spent half the night ironing out the details and they’re all showing the strain even with Fullmetal’s special coffee blend. Roy eyes the map closely as Falman stands up straighter to address him. “Historically speaking this is the most efficient way for high ranking monarchs to travel. It’s a little slower with the full troop compliment and we will have to keep to the main roads to accommodate the entire convoy but this method has proven the most effective.”

“You’re absolutely right, Falman. This is exactly what everyone will be expecting.” Roy feels a room full of weary eyes lock on him and he smirks slightly. These are his men and they know him far too well. They know something’s coming. “That’s why you’re all going to carry out this plan to the letter, but I won’t be with you.” Roy locks his eyes with Ed’s because he knows of all of them he’ll be the hardest to convince. “Fullmetal, you’ll be with this convoy as my personal escort. It will be your job to make everyone believe I’m with you, but I won’t be. Havoc and I will be on our own a day ahead.”

“What? Chief, are you sure about this?” Havoc reaches for the cigarette behind his ear and rolls it between his fingers. “Makes us a wide open target, doesn’t it?” He looks over to Ed and motions his hand in Roy’s direction. “Boss, talk some sense into him, will you?”

“Sir, I think we’d all feel a lot better if you were in a position where we could adequately protect you.” There’s a deep frown on Hawkeye’s face as she also turns to look at Ed and it amuses Roy more than he’d ever admit. They know the one person in the room who would do more than anyone to ensure his safety is Edward. They also know he’d be the only one with a chance to change his mind.

“I think he just enjoys being difficult, don’t you?” Ed’s eyes are still locked on Roy as he takes a slow sip of his coffee. Havoc chuckles nervously and Hawkeye’s frown deepens as Ed continues to stare Roy down. “But he’s right.” Roy smiles a bit more when Ed shrugs as Havoc hangs his head and Hawkeye shakes hers. Fuery takes a step back from the table to stand with Falman obviously not wanting to be called on for this discussion anymore than Falman does. “What? Don’t act surprised. I don’t like it either but we all know it’s the best plan.” Havoc grudgingly nods at Ed’s words but doesn’t lift his head and Hawkeye sighs in resignation.

Roy is under no illusions that it’s not a dangerous plan. With only he and Havoc on the road alone anything can happen. But with all the attempts on his life, flying under the radar is their best bet, though it will put those in the convoy in the line of fire. It’s a no win situation, but if they manage to make a big enough fanfare about the whole thing it should ensure his and Havoc’s safety and hopefully the safety of the convoy as well. He runs his gaze over his weary group, which includes Armstrong sleeping in a chair in the corner, and rests his hands on the desk. “Alright that’s enough for tonight. We can finish sorting out the details tomorrow. I want you all to get some rest. That’s an order.” Roy turns his attention to Fuery. “I want those communications we discussed on my desk after lunch along with anything you can find about our shooter.” He lets his gaze sweep the room again. “Now go get some rest. Armstrong and the other sentries can take care of our safety for what’s left of the night.”

He leans a little heavier against the large desk as his men slowly stretch and gather up their coats and other personal belongings. They’ll continue to use the front rooms of his personal suite as their command center. It’s the most easily defensible and it will provide them with more privacy for their plans. He watches as Havoc slowly drags out of the room, Fuery and Falman close at his heels. Hawkeye stops to wake Armstrong to finish off the night shift and Roy smiles as some of her hushed warnings to him about making sure the Fuhrer is kept safe and sound drift his way. Armstrong puffs up with pride at his assigned task and Roy knows that no one will be bothering him tonight for fear of seeing the legendary Armstrong physique. Roy smiles to himself until he sees Ed gathering some of Falman’s research on their planned route and heading to the back rooms of their suite. Surely he’s not planning working anymore tonight. They’ve done more than enough.

After tidying up a few of the empty coffee mugs, Roy follows Ed back through the sprawling rooms and he finds him standing over the small desk in the bedroom, reports strewn out over the surface. One look and Roy knows he’s on his feet in an attempt to stay awake and it’s not necessary. He’s already had a long day of travel. Roy can see it in the way he keeps his weight off his automail leg and how his right arm hunches up in an attempt to relieve the strain on his shoulder. He’s seen it many times before and he knows what he needs even though after all these years Ed still won’t ask for it. “Sit down, Edward.”

Ed looks up, confusion easily readable on his face and he shakes his head. “I’m fine. Really. I just want to go over a few more of these reports. We need to make sure there’re no surprises.”

“And by the time we leave those scouting reports will be out of date anyway.” Ed sighs and his head droops at Roy’s words. “Now sit down and let me take care of that shoulder.”

“You don’t have to,” he mumbles in a surly tone Roy knows all too well but he still pulls out the desk chair and drops into it. Roy smiles, some things never change. He crosses the room over to the nightstand by his bed and pulls out a pair of white gloves with his alkahestry array sewn into them. He slides them over his hands scarred with his alchemic flame arrays. He’s been able to refine the alkahestry array he used to help heal Havoc all those years ago and he has much greater control combining it with his flame array these days, though he doesn’t use it much. It’s still much too powerful a weapon to let most people know about, even more so than the flame alchemy. But in this instance, and many more like it, it’s become indispensable.

Roy moves back across the room to stand behind Ed and rests his hands on his shoulders. He can already feel the tension in his lean frame without even activating the combined arrays. “Right now I want you to relax. There’s nothing more to be done tonight.” He hears Ed grumble something he’s certain isn’t very complimentary under his breath but he does let his head fall forward in an attempt to do as he asks. It doesn’t matter. In a few moments he won’t be able to help from letting go. He tightens his hands slightly on Ed’s shoulders, focuses on the arrays and after a slight flash he _sees_ the tension Ed’s been carrying around and it’s worse than it’s been in a long while. It must’ve been a hard trip back.

Automail is as much a curse as it is a blessing. Before Ed, Roy had no idea how much even the lightest of metals and gears weighed on the human frame, especially one as lean as Ed’s. Granted he’s not the slight boy he was years ago--he’s only two inches shorter than Roy now--he still isn’t quite as filled out as someone like Havoc or Falman, though not by much. But the weight of the automail is a constant strain on even the fittest of people and it’s taken a toll on Ed throughout the years. With the aid of the alkahestry reaction, Roy can see the tension and deeply ingrained strain on his muscles and joints as an angry red haze, brighter in some places like his shoulder joint and down in his back where much of the weight is displaced. Thankfully the gloves also let him do something about it.

He slides his hands over to Ed’s right shoulder and he focuses on smoothing the sharp red edges of the aura as he massages the muscles around his automail port. Roy’s hands heat from the reaction and he knows Ed can feel it too. He’s found he can use the familiarity of his flame alchemy to enhance the alkahestry reaction and give him much more control. The resulting heat is something he can’t completely explain, he just knows it works. He hears Ed groan softly as he works over his tight muscles with his fingers. It’s definitely worse than usual.

“Central’s changed since I left….”

Ed’s words are muffled as he leans forward against the desk and tilts his head to the left to give Roy better access. Roy concentrates on sustaining the reaction as he runs one hand over the taut muscle between Ed’s shoulder and neck. “I’m not surprised, not that I’ve seen much of it recently.” He frowns as he works down Ed’s back. The pain he must feel is an angry red beacon under his hands and though he is easing it some it’s still so much more than anyone should have to bear. He shakes his head and speaks softly, “You shouldn’t even still have this, Edward.”

It’s an old argument and one he shouldn’t bring up now, but when he sees him this way he can’t help but feel responsible. Ed’s head turns slowly and he pins him with a dark glare. “Would you get off it? We’ve been over this. I’m a better asset to you this way and you know it.” And that’s exactly why Roy can’t get over it. Ed spent so much damn time figuring out how to get his brother’s body back he wouldn’t even accept his own and it’s all because of him.

Roy sighs and brings his hand back up to work at the knots in Ed’s neck effectively cutting off his glare. “There are plenty of soldiers who do just fine with flesh and bone limbs. I don’t see why you think you need to be an exception. You’ve given up enough.” Roy’s certain if he hadn’t been with him Ed never would’ve told him there were an option, but he could see it in his eyes. He chose to keep the automail and Roy’s never gotten a direct answer as to why. Just that he needed it, which is ridiculous. Sure it’s been an advantage but it’s not like he couldn’t have adapted. He didn’t need Ed’s automail to do what they’ve done.

“They’re not me and it was never about getting my body back anyway. Besides, it’s done. Would you just drop it?” Ed reaches up and squeezes Roy’s left hand with his flesh one. “I don’t want to fight with you tonight, ok? Tell me, how things have been since I’ve been gone?” Ed turns his head to look over his shoulder and Roy gets caught up in his golden eyes. He sees weariness in them but it’s not just that. It’s a bone deep tired they’ve both had for so very long. Roy reaches up and runs his hand over Ed’s long blond hair that’s come unbound at some point in the night and he can’t deny his request.

“It’s been endless, Edward.” What more can he say? He knows Ed doesn’t want to hear about meeting after meeting. He hates politics and all the endless maneuvering that hardly gets you anywhere. He considers trying to think of a high point, like his meeting with the Katankins today, but even that seems to fall short. They don’t have much time like this and with the journey to the West coming they’re going to have even less than they thought. Right now he doesn’t even want to think about being the Fuhrer. He’s been caged up so long he hardly even remembers what it felt like to walk the streets. “Tell me. You said things were different here. Tell me, what did you see?”

Ed turns his head again to face Roy and says simply, “I saw children playing in their front yards. I saw a mother who wasn’t scared of a man in military uniform. These are positive things, Roy, and they’re all because of you.” Roy shakes his head and tries to get back to the massage but Ed shakes him off and turns more in the chair to face him. “I’m serious, Mustang. People are hopeful here. They like the new military they’re seeing. It’s changed even the air here in Central. It’s like….” Ed trails off for a moment and stares off before locking his eyes with Roy’s again. “It’s less about fear of the military and more fear of what could happen to take this new hope away. That’s unique to here, Roy. And it’s because they trust you. They know that you’re going to protect them.”

Roy looks down as he rests his hands on the back of Ed’s chair and all he can think about is the scorched earth down in the parade grounds and the mockery the Parliament has made of it. “More likely they’re afraid of what I might do to them….”

“Stop it!” Roy’s head jerks up when Ed snaps and he’s met by angry gold eyes. “Everything you’ve ever done has been to protect Amestris. People see that, Mustang. It makes them feel safe and there’s nothing wrong with that.” He reaches up with his left hand and before Roy realizes what he’s doing he has his hand around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Ed’s lips collide with his, demanding and hungry at first but then the grip on his neck relaxes as he murmurs against his lips. “Now knock it off.”

Roy nods and the side of his nose brushes lightly against Ed’s before he’s drawn back into the kiss and this time it’s a lot less demanding and a lot more tender. He leans down a bit more and savors the taste of his firm lips and the feel of Ed’s tongue brushing against his in a silent request to be let in. He slides a hand across Ed shoulders as he deepens the kiss and he shivers when he feels his hand in his hair. It’s been way, way too long since he’s seen him like this and he won’t waste it fighting, not when they have no idea how much time they’ll have. He squeezes Ed’s shoulder when he hears a soft moan come from the back of Ed’s throat and he reluctantly pulls back enough to break the kiss. He rests his forehead against Ed’s and whispers softly to him, “You should come lay down. Let me work on your leg too. I’m sure your hip has to be sore.”

“You shouldn’t be so worried about me. I’m fine. You’re the one with people trying to kill you.” It’s a token protest and they both know it. Ed has always hated to ask for help, even from Roy, but in the end he’ll take what’s offered, even if he does complain about it. Roy helps him up out of the chair and guilds him over to the large, comfortable bed. Ed crawls over it and Roy doesn’t miss the exhausted and content sound he makes at finally being back in his own bed. His words are muffled from the pillow he wraps his arms around when he finally speaks again Roy smiles. “You shouldn’t be doing this much alchemy this late either. We’re going to need you to outline exactly what you want for when we head west.”

“Hush, Edward. Let me take care of you.” He runs his hands down Ed’s legs and removes his boots and socks. “You know damn well this doesn’t take much out of me.” Roy works his way up Ed’s legs, massaging out knots when he finds them and when he reaches his waist he slides his hands underneath him to unfasten his trousers. He tugs them down his legs and then crawls back onto the bed beside him. He slides his gloved hand over Ed’s hip and as soon as the alkahestry reaction activates he sees exactly what he expected. His hip has an angry flare to it from lugging around the weight of his automail leg and Roy focuses more energy into his hands. This ache is bone deep in his hip socket and it’s going to take a little more work. He hears Ed groan softly as he intensifies the reaction and digs his fingers into the side of his hip. “I need you at your best and you won’t be if you’re still stiff from travel.”

“I’ve done it before and I can do it again,” Ed mumbles into the pillow but makes absolutely no attempt to stop him. Roy smiles at that and deepens his touch until Ed groans low again. Over the years he’s gained much more control of the alkahestry and the intense “side effects” his gloves used to cause in Ed, but there’s no suppressing them all and he sees no reason to. If he can give him a little pleasure while helping to heal him where’s the harm in it? He works his hands over his hip and then digs his fingers hard into his thigh muscle to relieve the tension he finds. Then as the red haze over his hip lightens he works his way back up toward his shoulder, starting with his lower back and walking his fingers upward.

“Would you stop your fussing and come to bed? You need sleep as much as the rest of us.”

Roy’s head jerks up at the sharpness to his words but as soon as Ed says them he drops his face back down to the pillow and sighs. Roy shakes his head and continues to massage his way up his back. It’s been over a month and a half since he’s been able to do this for him and he’s not going to cut it short because Ed doesn’t like accepting help. He slides his hand over his hip in a light caress. “I’m fine, Edward. I am. I also don’t know when I’ll have the chance to do this again.” He focuses all his attention on the alkahestry and looks for any sore spots he might’ve missed. There’s still some tension in his right shoulder and he pushes up Ed’s shirt as he moves further up the bed. “Here, take this off. Let me work on your shoulder a little more.”

Ed pushes to more of a sitting position and rubs his eyes with the back of his left hand. “I’m sorry. I’m just….” He doesn’t have to say more because Roy reads everything in the lines of exhaustion etched in his face. Ed pulls his shirt up and Roy helps him tug it off. Ed lies back down on his stomach and lets out a long weary sigh as Roy’s hands find his shoulder again. He goes quiet for awhile, they both do, but when he speaks again his voice is so small, so soft that Roy’s reminded of the young boy he found way back in Resembool. “Things were supposed to get simpler, not more complicated, when you became Fuhrer.”

“I know.” And what else can he say? He knows he was much too naive with his ambition. He honestly thought once he took down the homunculous and his men things would get better…not turn into total chaos. Roy slides his hands over Ed’s shoulder and tries to focus on the reaction but he can’t, not anymore. He always thought if he were running things everything would work out. How narcissistic was he? He’s seen the reports. They’ve lost many border villages, just like Iola, to small uprisings that they don’t have the manpower to deal with. Amestris is barely holding together as a nation and sometimes he wonders if it’s ever going to end. “I’m sorry, Edward. I’m sorry I brought you into this.”

Ed pulls away from him and Roy lowers his head. He’s vaguely aware of him rolling over and then he feels his hands on either side of his face, lifting his head to look at him. He’s so tired in this moment it’s almost a chore to bring his eyes to meet Ed’s. “Don’t say that. I’m not. I’m not sorry this happened and I’m not sorry I’m here.” Ed leans toward him and Roy closes his eyes as his lips brush softly against his. “I’m not sorry we have this. I’d never trade it.” Roy feels his thumbs, one warm and one so familiarly cool brush his cheeks softly. “It’s not what we thought it would be, but when has it ever been?”

Ed pauses, almost as if he’s waiting for an answer and Roy opens his eyes to meet the ones who have seen right through to the real him for more years than he cares to count. “The war in Ishval, human transmutation, everything we’ve ever done has never gone the way we wanted. We could never grasp the enormity of it, everything that was at stake.” Roy nods slowly because every word is true. As much as they both always thought they had every contingency planned for neither of them ever did. “We have a chance to make things better, Roy. Really better. I don’t care if it’s complicated. It brought me you.”

Roy leans into his touch, savoring the feel of his hands without his usual gloves against his face. He brushes his cheek against the cool of Ed’s automail hand, the touch that’s exclusively Ed’s, and it relaxes him and puts him in a better place than he’s been in a long time. He’s missed this so much, missed the way he can ground him with only his presence and he wonders if this wasn’t part of the plot Aerugo had by keeping him away so long. Havoc told him about Ed’s suspicions they were deliberately trying to keep him there and he’s glad Ed followed his instincts and left when he did. “I’ve never been sorry for this either, Edward. I wouldn’t change it. I just wish it could be a better world, for both of us.”

“I know. But that never comes without work and, well, there’s no one here but us.” Ed runs his hands down the sides of Roy’s neck and across his shoulders. Then he pushes him back on the bed and Roy lets him. He’s exhausted, physically and emotionally after tonight, and there’s no fight left in him. Ed doesn’t need to do this, but there’s no way in the world he’s going to stop him. He follows Ed’s urging to lie on his stomach and he slides his arms under a pillow as he gets comfortable.

He sighs softly, closes his eyes and lets himself relax. He’s been carrying a lot of tension in his neck and shoulders from the endless meetings he’s had to endure. It wouldn’t be so bad if he could still manage to work out or get some sparring sessions in the way he and Ed used to. But there’s no time and safety concerns to contend with so he’s been confined more and more to his suites or offices. The result is a mass of tension between his shoulders which Ed seems to have realized as he moves to straddle his hips. “Did you go out to the parade grounds when you got back?”

“You could ask me to mangle the plaque if you want.” Roy chuckles and part of him would love to ask him to do just that. It’s the same part that would like to walk down there himself and burn it to the ground. Ed leans into his hands as he slides them up Roy’s back and between his shoulders. Roy groans as the tight muscles fight against Ed’s touch before reluctantly starting to give way. “But I won’t.” Roy stills at his words because he didn’t expect them. If anything he figured Ed would find the whole thing as distasteful as he does.

“Edward….”

“No, Roy. Your turn to listen.” Roy sighs and nods into the pillow as Ed leans forward and uses all his weight to work on the knots in his shoulders. “You did what you had to do. Nothing more.” Roy hisses as his fingers dig into his muscles then sighs again as they relax a little more. “Examples have to be made and that’s what you did. It’s why people feel safe here. Because of you.”

Roy groans softly as Ed kneads his muscles. “I know. I know you always understood. I just didn’t know….” He’s deliberately bottled so much of this inside because he was honestly afraid of what others, what his own subordinates really thought of him. Ed told him from the beginning he shouldn’t be worried, but he couldn’t help it. He sighs softly into the bedding. “Hawkeye and I finally talked about it.” He snorts softly as he remembers her scolding. “I told her I was surprised she didn’t put a bullet in my back. She…wasn’t too pleased with me.”

“Of course not, you idiot. She’s been with you this long, you think she’d abandon you now?” Ed makes a tsking sound and Roy knows he’s right. Hawkeye made it more than clear. It’s time to move forward. Today was more than enough of a wakeup call for them. Things have to change and when they get out West they can start making that happen. “You know, for being as smart as you are sometimes you’re extremely stupid.”

Roy chuckles and smiles into the pillow. “Mmm I guess after all these years you’re starting to rub off on me.” He feels a light punch in the shoulder and he reaches up to grab his wrist. He hears a mumbled “bastard” and it makes him smile more. He needs this moment of peace with him more than he thought possible. He tugs at him and rolls over to his side. “C’mere, Edward.”

“Demanding, possessive, controlling jackass,” Ed mumbles under his breath but does exactly as he asks. Roy shifts to his back and wraps his arm around Ed as he curls up next to him. He feels the comforting weight of his automail across his chest and it gives him a peace he hasn’t felt in nearly two months. It’s a dangerous mission they’re about to undertake but he has no doubt they’ll make it through. “Roy….” Ed’s voice takes on a softer tone and Roy threads his fingers through his long golden hair as Ed rests his head against his chest. “Is there a way to fix this? Aerugo obviously doesn’t want to deal and with the close ties we know they have to Creta they could be real trouble. And with Drachma obviously pulling punches you know they have to be planning something….”

“Shhhh, Edward let it go. We can’t do anything else about it right now.” He rubs the back of Ed’s neck and presses his lips to his hair. “You’ll be out West with me. We’ll figure out how to fix this.” He feels him nod against his chest and after only a few more moments he hears his breaths evening out. He’s right. Things are about as complicated as they can get, but they’ll work it out somehow. They always do. Roy closes his eyes and, for a little while, lets things go.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed wakes from one of the more restful sleeps he’s had in a long time. There’s just something about sleeping in your own bed that nothing else can touch and when it’s paired with the right warm body next to you it makes getting up nearly impossible. Ed burrows under the covers and nuzzles closer to Roy but as much as he wants to ignore it the world presses in. There are plans that need to be made, lists of things that need to be done, and though he keeps his eyes closed and tugs the covers up higher his mind won’t shut off. He remains still, the dim light streaming through the windows telling him it’s still early but no matter how he tries he can’t find the sweet restful bliss of sleep again. He sighs softly and presses close enough to Roy to nuzzle his face against his neck. He presses a soft kiss to his cheek and then very carefully extricates himself from his warmth and slowly slips out of bed.

It must be a little cool out this morning, or maybe he just got a little too comfortable in bed, because the instant his feet hit the floor he feels a bit of a chill. He quietly pads over to the large ornate dresser and pulls out a soft, well used pair of work out pants and comfortable shirt. Ed dresses quickly without turning on the light then makes his way to the kitchen to get the coffee brewing. It’s a habit he picked up from Roy but he doesn’t regret it because there’s nothing like waking up to a nice warm cup of coffee. He tidies the kitchen up from the night before while the coffee brews and once it’s finished he claps his hands together and presses them to the carafe to add his own special touch.

Ed’s not sure why he’s never been able to master alkahestry the way Roy has. There’s something about applying alkahestry to a living body he’s never been able to get right, not that he’s been willing to do much in the way of experimentation. That fact alone could be part of his issue. Roy’s theorized it could have something to do with his automail, but Ed isn’t convinced. He’s just accepted it as something Roy can do that he can’t, much like how he can work without an array and Roy can’t. It hasn’t stopped him from trying though. That’s how he came across making his “special blend” of coffee. He’s found that by using alkahestry principles he can enhance the basic components in things, like the coffee, to give an added kick. Not to mention it makes things taste a whole lot better which has been a serious boon to his own cooking skills. It hasn’t hurt in making military rations a whole lot more palatable as well.

He smiles to himself as he remembers Havoc especially being rather enamored with his special touches around dinner time when they’ve been out on assignment. He even tried to get him to use it on some low quality tobacco he got one time. He wasn’t too pleased when Ed told him he wouldn’t be party to him killing himself. He chuckles softly as he pours himself a cup and then turns to lean against the counter as he wraps his flesh hand around the warm mug. He might have to give Havoc a call. It’s still early and though he knows there’s still a ton of things to do he could use a good work out. All the travel has made him a little restless and since Roy took away most of his aches and pains last night with the alkahestry he’s more than ready to take it out on someone. Havoc’s the perfect choice.

He smirks as he crosses the kitchen to pick up the phone receiver by the door and he dials Jean’s number. He’s not a habitually early riser so this should be fun. Ed takes another sip of his coffee then sets it down on the small table when he hears the phone obviously being fumbled with. Oh yeah, he was sleeping.

“’Ello? Maj-Lieutenant Colonel Havoc, um here.”

Ed stifles a laugh when he stumbles over his new rank and takes a deliberately authoritative tone. “Good to hear you’re alive, _Lieutenant Colonel._ Meet me out on the parade grounds. I think it’s time we had a good sparring session, don’t you? It’s been awhile, I’d hate to think you’ve been slacking off while I was gone.”

Ed hears a low groan and he knows Havoc’s probably wracking his sleepy brain to come up with an excuse to back out. He’s never been thrilled at the prospect of any strenuous activity before noon and without Ed to prod him to come workout with him he probably _has_ been enjoying his mornings “off.”

“You sure that’s a good idea, Boss? Shouldn’t you be asleep? Just got back from a long trip, didn’t ya?” There’s a pleading tone to Havoc’s voice but Ed isn’t swayed. If Havoc’s going to be the only one heading out with Roy he needs to make sure he’s up to the job and there’s no better way to do that than by trying to kick his ass.

“Let me worry about my sleep habits, soldier. You’ll have bigger things to worry about after today.” He grins because he’s really having too much fun with this. But it’s not just about the sparring, and he should let Havoc know that. He softens his tone from the clipped military commands and gets more serious. “Beside, I’d like to talk to you before you leave and now is as good a time as any.” He grins devilishly when he hears Havoc’s soft sigh through the line. “Unless you have some company over there that needs tending to….”

“I’ll have you know I’ve spent the past nearly three weeks since I’ve been back watching over his ass!” Ed hears him fumble with the phone and he knows he’s awake now. “I haven’t had time for stuff like that!”

“Good to hear it.” Ed grins broadly and shakes his head. He needed this. Havoc’s always been able to lighten any situation intentionally or not and this is no exception. “I’m so sorry state security has been cutting into your skirt chasing.” Ed smirks again. It’s been so long since he’s been able to give someone shit like this. “You know, you could always consider playing for the other team.”

“I…w-what?” Ed can’t hold back his laughter and he wishes he could see the look on Havoc’s face. There’s no question he’ll be fired up for a good sparring session now! “Damn you, Elric. You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Bring it on, Jean. I’ll see you in half an hour. Usual place.” Ed hangs up the phone with a smile then picks up his coffee mug. It’s just cool enough he can finish it off and once does he heads back to the pot to refill it. He carries the mug into the bedroom and smiles when he finds Roy still sleeping. He needs the rest. He’s carrying around as much tension as Ed’s ever seen and he has a feeling he hasn’t been getting as much rest as he should. Right now he has his arm draped over Ed’s pillow and seems to be sleeping deep. Good, he won’t wake him. He probably has tons of meetings scheduled for today anyway.

Ed crosses the room to the nightstand on Roy’s side of the bed and carefully sets the full coffee mug to the side. He brings his palms together and then presses them to the table to active a simple heating array. He places the coffee mug onto it and nods. It’ll still be warm no matter when Roy wakes as the heat will cycle between the array and the coffee until he breaks the reaction by picking it up. Ed smiles down at his sleeping Fuhrer once more then quietly leaves the room.

He saw Markus arrive with his bags at some point last night and he finds them over to the side of one of the main living areas in the suites. Ed digs through them and after a few minutes of pulling out nearly everything he finds what he needs. He never was much for organized packing and since he doesn’t have Al over his shoulder to keep things straight this happens more often than not. He’s actually lucky he got home with everything. Ed pulls out a small wrapped bundle along with a long slim box which he sets aside. Then he fishes out his knife harness along with a very special throwing knife from Ms. Gracia a few years back. He doesn’t like sparring with his sidearm but he knows better than to go out even in Central without some weapon other than alchemy.

He runs his thumb over the perfectly balanced throwing knife before slipping it into the sheath on the harness. He slips the harness on and adjusts it until the familiar weight of the knife rests against his lower back. Learning to use firearms was a must when he finally became an enlisted man and though he took to them over time he always wanted something he’d be able to use with both hands. Automail fingers don’t work so well with gun triggers. They aren’t too good with throwing knives either…unless you put in a lot of practice. Thankfully he had a sparring partner who was patient and willing enough to take up the craft with him.

Ed slides a light jacket over his T-shirt then gathers up the bundles he set aside. He stops by the kitchen on the way out and gets a couple of bottles of water for later because he knows Havoc hardly ever remembers to bring his own. He’ll be needing one today if Ed has his way. He grins as he makes his way into the front rooms of Roy’s suites and comes face to face with a wall of Amestrian blue and silver.

“Colonel Elric, you’re up bright and early. Is there any way I can be of service?”

“Armstrong, I—er, I forgot you were still here.” Ed steadies himself and his bundles from running straight into the Colonel and shakes his head. “No, no, that’s ok. I was just going out for a bit, if you could let Mustang know I’ll be back in awhile….”

“I’ll be sure to make sure the Fuhrer is informed.” Ed winces at his loud voice and he shakes his head. Why is Armstrong always _so_ over the top? At least he knows no one will be sneaking in or out without his knowledge.

“Thanks, Colonel.” Then he gives him a pointed look. “The Fuhrer is still sleeping. But there’s some coffee in the kitchen if you’d like.”

“Thank you, sir,” he replies in a voice that’s a little less of a bellow and Ed relaxes a little. Hopefully he didn’t already wake Roy but if he did it can’t be helped. Now he just wants to try and get out of here before Armstrong decides to take off his shirt or hug him or something. “It’s good to see you’re back in Central.”

“Thanks,” Ed murmurs as he quickly makes his way to the door. He’s still not used to so many guards around and he wonders how it doesn’t drive Roy completely insane. He always did value his privacy and now he’s lost that along with so much else. Ed slips out the door and nods to each set of guards he passes. Hawkeye has at least tripled the military presence around Roy’s rooms and they’ll need to keep that in mind when they sneak him out. He makes his way through the winding corridors of Central Command and once he’s finally outside he’s able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Ed takes his time making his way to the parade grounds and he’s pleased to see Havoc’s already there waiting for him. He’s smoking a cigarette and he arches and eyebrow when he sees Ed. “Have to admit, Boss, I was half hoping you’d changed your mind.” He looks at the bundles in Ed’s arms as he sets them down and tosses his jacket over them. He’ll see what they are soon enough.

“You that out of shape, Jean? You never used to look for excuses to get out of sparring.”

Havoc rolls his eyes and flicks his cigarette butt then stretches his arms up over his head. “It’s not that.” He glances around with a watchful eye as he loosens up. “It’s just, we’ve had to keep Mustang off the grounds recently due to sniper concerns.”

Ed shakes his head and gives Havoc an incredulous look as he does his warm up stretches. “That’s ‘cause he’s the damn Fuhrer. I’m not and I doubt I’ve been in the city long enough for people to have plans to assassinate me. We’ll be fine, unless you’re still looking for a reason for me to go easy on you.”

Havoc shrugs and shakes his head. “I don’t need any coddling, Boss. I’ll be fine.”

Havoc says the words but Ed still watches him closely as he’s stretching. Ed’s always secretly been concerned about any consequences to the way Roy healed him with the alkahestry but there haven’t seemed to be any, at least none that are too obvious. He has complained about feeling like an old man in the morning on some occasions but for the most part Ed’s never seen it affect his fighting ability. He’s always watched for signs though and probably always will.

“You ready?” Ed asks when he’s feeling warmed up enough and at Havoc’s nod he rushes him with a series of punches and kicks Havoc easily counters. It’s so easy to get back into their routine and he’s not disappointed. For all of Havoc’s whining about getting up he’s obviously still in top condition. “So,” Ed manages the words between trading blows, “How’s he been, really?”

Most people might be fazed being interrogated while in the middle of a fight but Havoc’s always been able to handle it with ease. He ducks one of Ed’s kicks and then spins to lightly connect against Ed’s side. Ed counters with an elbow to Havoc’s side and then flips back out of his reach to catch his breath. Havoc takes the moment to catch his own as he answers him panting.

“Stressed. Think the lack of movement is getting to him.” He keeps his eyes locked on Ed as they circle each other in preparation for the next volley. “Snappy and surly much of the time and spending way too much time working late into the night. Made for some long night shifts when he wouldn’t go back to his rooms.” Havoc cocks his head to the side in question. “How do you get him to give it a rest and stop working?”

Ed shoots him a devilish grin, “I bully him into it and if that doesn’t work….” He gives Havoc a knowing look. “You probably don’t want to know.” Havoc balks slightly and but it’s still enough for Ed to make a good run at him, connecting several times before Havoc does something that lands Ed on his back and staring at the morning sky. “What? Was _that?_ ”

Havoc’s smirking as Ed climbs to his feet. “Just something I picked up when I was up North. Had to learn it. Knew it’d come in handy with you.”

Ed snorts and stretches his arms over his head to loosen up his back from the fall. “Alright, show me.”

“What? And lose my advantage?”

Havoc’s bouncing on his feet with a look that lets Ed know he’s more than a little proud of himself. Time to show him he’s not the only one who’s picked up a few things since their last workout. The move came when he went at Havoc’s right side so this time he makes sure to target his left. Just as he thought whatever he did Havoc can’t seem to manage the reverse and Ed slips under his arm dives for the ground, landing with his palms on the dirt. He uses the momentum to swing both his legs to take out Havoc then ends up in a roll that lands him a few feet away. Ed smirks when Havoc’s the one seeing stars this time and chuckles, “Guess you weren’t the only one learning something new.”

Havoc pushes himself to his feet and shoots Ed a puzzled look. “When did you become a damn acrobat? That was new even for _you._ ”

Ed laughs and takes a step back to get his breath. “Was something I saw during the culture fest in Aerugo. Part of some kind of dance to the sun or for rain or something.” Ed shakes his head. “I don’t remember. Just looked like something I had to try.” Ed brushes his hands on his pants before taking on a fighting stance again. “So, what about you? How are you holding up?”

“Well you know how it is.” Havoc shrugs and brings up his hands, ready for another round. “Constant planning, drills, the usual.” He makes a run at Ed but Ed easily side steps him, hardly engaging at all.

“That’s not what I asked, Lieutenant Colonel.” Havoc’s shoulders slump slightly and it brings a smirk to Ed’s lips. He was trying to brush him off, but Ed knows him too well for that.

“Fine, fine.” Havoc drops his hands and stands up straighter. “You do realize you and he are too much alike at times, right?”

Ed smirks more and forgoes his own battle stance. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” It still amuses him there was a time he’d sooner have tried to transmute someone into a frog for comparing him to Mustang, but times change that’s for sure.

“Of course you would.” Havoc reaches up to brush sweaty hair out of his eyes and sighs, obviously not wanting to continue but ever the good soldier he does. “It’s been a grind, Ed.” There’s no missing the weariness in his voice and Ed silently curses the bureaucrats in Aerugo for keeping him away for so long. “Constant watches, doubles for those of us considered to be the most trusted.” Havoc shrugs again. “Hawkeye’s tried to rotate our shifts but it hasn’t been easy.” Havoc stops shifting on his feet and his eyes meet Ed’s. “I swear I sleep like the dead every night these days. It’ll be nice to get out of here just to get out of the same repetitive grind.”

Ed shakes his head then reaches back to secure the band holding his hair back. It’s obvious in just the few weeks Havoc’s been here, he’s been worn down pretty hard but if he’s itching to get out of here it’s a good sign. He hates they’ll be heading out on their own, but other than himself and Hawkeye there’s no one else he’d trust Mustang with more.

“It’s ridiculous!” Ed’s head snaps up and he’s surprised at the pissed look on Havoc’s face and that he’s now pacing back and forth in front of him. “Always waiting for someone to take the next shot. I don’t get it.” He stops and levels his eyes on Ed. “How the _hell_ can people think taking out the one person in the world who wants to make things right is going to help a damn thing?”

Ed stares back and he completely identifies with the frustration written over his face. He’s felt it himself. Every year as Mustang moved up through the ranks Ed thought things would get better with someone less insane in charge, but every year seemed to get worse. He was a lot closer to it than Havoc and he knows Roy’s always tried to keep his more personal frustrations hidden from his subordinates, but there’s no missing it now. Sometimes Ed still longs for the days when things were simple and he was just running missions for Roy in the East. From the look on Havoc’s face now Ed bets there are times he feels the same. “I gave up on trying to understand politics a long time ago.”

Havoc snorts and Ed knows they should wrap things up. The sun’s getting higher in the sky and he needs to get back to grab a late breakfast and get started with the planning. As it is, Hawkeye’s probably already waiting for him if she’s not off somewhere with Roy. Ed turns from Havoc and walks over to the water bottles he brought down earlier. He tosses one to Havoc who nods his thanks and pours some of it over his head before taking a drink. “So I get the feeling you didn’t drag me out here just to try and kick my butt. So…was there something else you wanted to say to me, Boss?”

Ed smiles because it’s just like Havoc to be more observant than most tend to give him credit for. Ed gathers up his jacket and the bundles he brought with him and tilts his head in the direction of the Fuhrer’s compound. “Let’s walk while we talk.” Havoc nods and falls into step beside him. “Just watch out for him, you know? For all his planning, you know he’ll take stupid risks if an opportunity presents itself. Not to mention he’s never been much for back up plans either.”

“You’re right about that, though somehow he always manages to make it work.” Havoc nods and follows Ed as he leads him between two tall buildings and comes to a stop. Havoc looks around curiously and tilts his head. “Something wrong, Boss?”

“No, just wanted to have a little privacy.” Ed pulls the smaller bundle from under his jacket and hands it over to Havoc. “Jean, you know I trust you to get him back in one piece.”

Havoc nods solemnly then looks down at the small bundle in his hand. He tosses it up slightly to get the weight of it then begins unwrapping the cloth from an object a little longer than his hand. He pulls the last of the wrapping away with his other hand and his eyes go wide. “Ed, this looks like….”

Ed smiles. He was hoping Havoc would recognize the significance of this particular throwing knife. “I had a copy made from the one I carry. I know you’ve been wanting one with a little more balance to it and that you’d never bother to spend your own wages on having one made.” Havoc shoots him a look which has Ed chuckling. They both know Ed’s stipend, even though it’s not what it once was, is still quite a bit more than Havoc makes. “But with this trip coming up it won’t hurt to be a little extra prepared.”

Ed looks at the knife, jagged at the base of the blade on either side with three holes down the center to help with its flight. It has a grip specifically made to be thrown and it looks almost exactly like the ones Ms. Gracia said were Brigadier General Hughes’ favorite. He still can’t believe she parted with the set but he knows Roy treasures the other one just as much as he does. It’s the one he wears against his back. “It should fit that holster you like to wear on your forearm.”

Havoc’s all but beaming as he takes the knife between his fingers, turning it this way and that to test its heft. “It’s perfect, Boss. Honestly can’t wait to try it out.”

“Good. Make sure and test these out too when you do.” Ed hands over the other slim box he was carrying and Havoc’s eyes go even wider in surprise. “They aren’t the same, it was hard enough getting that one made. But these are more suited to hiding in your boots.” Havoc nods eagerly as he opens the box to see the twin pair of blades nestled in blue velvet with their own custom sheaths.

Havoc shakes his head and smirks as he meets Ed’s eyes with his own. “You do realize I’d still have taken care of your ‘bastard’ even without the pretty gifts, right?”

Ed gives him a shove before turning to head inside. “Watch your tongue, Lieutenant Colonel. I’d hate to see you lose it to one of your pretty new toys.” Havoc laughs and follows Ed back into the compound. Ed knows there’s a real risk of things going wrong but Jean’s teasing has gone a long way to making him feel better about the whole thing. They just have to make sure they’re prepared for anything. Then everything will be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you see it’s just not proper. Two days is not enough time. Certain procedures must be followed. The Fuhrer cannot simply up and go at will like this….”

“And who are you to tell the Fuhrer what he can and cannot do?”

“Who am _I?_ I am from one of the oldest families in Central. My family was here long before those monsters came….”

Roy resists pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, but only barely. Hawkeye must sense his frustration because she sends a stern look his way. She’s right. It wouldn’t do to piss off the old bloods by looking bored. They’re going to be angry enough when they discover they don’t have a say in the matter. It was already a breach of protocol calling this meeting with little notice; politicians don’t take kindly to having their schedules interrupted. But when word leaked the Fuhrer and Flame Alchemist was talking about leaving Central, it got their attention.

He discretely rubs his thumb against his first two fingers to feel the slight rasp of ignition cloth between his fingers. His gloves are plain white today, same as when he was first disguising the scarred flame arrays on his hands. Back then, it was an attempt to have a secret weapon against the homunculi. Today he’s disguising his gloves because it’s not considered proper to hold a meeting with lethal weapons in, or in his case, on your hands. He looks at the bickering politicians arranged down the sides of the long table and imagines actually snapping his fingers. A hint of a smile touches his lips at the thought of the whole place in flames. What fool thought it was a good idea to give these people a say, anyway?

Oh wait, that was him.

Bradley’s government didn’t even pretend to listen to what the people had to say. Amestris was utterly a military state and right now Roy feels he knows why. Too many opinions can be a bad thing. So can people with too much money. Money buys influence, everyone knows this, but Roy didn’t expect seats in Parliament to be bought and traded like a hot commodity. Even now, months after it’d been reinstated, power resides in the ownership of either a Parliament seat or of someone with a Parliament seat. It’s a problem, no doubt, but one he’ll have to deal with once the country isn’t ripping apart at the seams.

“The Fuhrer is needed in the west. We must ensure our borders stand firm against Creta. We can’t stand to lose any more ground than we already have.”

“And whose fault is _that_ , General Hagan?”

Roy’s eyes snap over to the source of the deliberately mocking comment and he’s unsurprised. Chancellor Brentwood is always looking for a way to poke holes in the military, especially when he can exploit it for personal gain. The man is a career politician funded by dirty money, personal ambition, and little else. Roy knows without a doubt he’s corrupt, but knowing something and proving it are two completely different things. It doesn’t help he has the older Vice Chancellor at his side completely in his pocket.

“What Chancellor Brentwood is trying to say, General Hagan, is that certain procedures must be followed.” Vice Chancellor Beronbern pushes out of his seat and locks eyes with the stubborn Brigadier General across the large wooden table. They’re only a few seats down from Roy’s position at the head of the table and Roy’s actually impressed with Hagan’s restraint. The Vice Chancellor is only a figurehead and they all know it. He’s never been a part of the military and his title is more one of respect than something earned. He does come from one of the oldest families in Central and is well respected by the people. It’s a pity the people don’t understand as well meaning as the man may be, he normally does nothing but complicate matters in the name of tradition and procedure. Unfortunately, now that Brentwood is influencing him things have gotten even worse. “Central City must remain protected.”

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t care about your ‘procedure.’” Hagan’s eyes narrow and the Vice Chancellor pulls back at Hagan’s intimidating stare. “If the border falls to Creta, how safe do you think Central will be then?” Hagan’s face hardens more and Roy can see he’s starting to boil over. “Who will cater to you and your little lapdog when we’re crushed under Cretan boots?”

Brentwood jumps up at the insult and Roy’s had enough. He’s let them bicker for far too long as it is, but he was hoping Hagan might be able to reason with the old guard. Obviously that’s not going to be the case. “Enough!”

All eyes turn to Roy and he stares them down until they each take their seats again. He knows the score. Hagan obeys him out of military obligation but he’s under no illusions about the politicians. There are many who do treat him with respect and perhaps even a little awe at his abilities. These two aren’t part of that sect. They’ve seen their way through five other Fuhrers and would just as soon see their way through another if it suited their purposes. He’ll need to deal with these political piranhas at some point. Today is not the day.

“In two days I will be traveling west with the Fullmetal Alchemist to assess the conditions along the border.” He raises his hand when Beronbern attempts to speak again. He’s done debating it. It’s time to move forward with the plan. “I will remain in contact with Central by phone and through the long distance alchemic messaging system Fullmetal devised.” Roy locks his eyes on Brentwood and makes his words hard and firm. “Central will not be abandoned.”

Brentwood scowls at his implication but thankfully Beronbern is finally nodding slowly. He may not like the fact his protector is leaving, but as long as he knows Roy will still be looking after Central he’ll give in. In the end, he has to know he doesn’t have a choice. Brentwood on the other hand _will_ be a problem. Good thing he’ll have Fuery and his men around to keep an eye on the slippery bastard.

“My men and I will be more than happy to escort you on the train going west, sir.” Hagan sits straighter in his chair and smoothes his hand over the left breast of his uniform. He’s too practical of a soldier to wear all his numerous medals and his action could be a wily political move or a subconscious response. Roy’s not sure which. Either way it’s a subtle reminder of his abilities in the field. There’s no question he sees his “escort” as an honor and probably a personal coup since the whole reason he came to Central was to bring Roy back with him. It’s unfortunate he has to shoot him down so soon, especially with the smug look he’s giving Brentwood.

“I thank you for your offer, General, but I will not be accompanying you on the train. My men and I will be heading west by car with a full battalion as escort.”

Silence falls over the conference room. Hagan looks like he’s been sucker punched in the gut and Roy feels a little sympathy for the man. Like him or not, he is a loyal Amestrian soldier who will no doubt take Roy’s refusal for his assistance as a personal affront. It can’t be helped. Hagan is too thorough a commander. There’s no way they could pass off this ruse under his watchful eye. That’s not the only reason he won’t be taking the train, and of all people the Brigadier General should understand why.

“Sir, General Hagan’s men are exemplary soldiers. Surely you would be safe in their hands….”

“Convoy is a much slower method of transport….”

“This is highly irregular. Everyone knows the most efficient troop deployment is always by train….”

“The cost of housing the men along the way….”

Roy glances over at Hawkeye and one look tells him she’s as sick of all the verbal battles as he is. Everything, even from the minutest detail, is always a struggle. He knows many of the arguments are well meaning, but just as often so many are only people wanting their voices to be heard. Whether they have anything important to say is usually a different matter altogether. This isn’t one of those times. There’s too much at stake. Roy clears his throat and barely keeps from smiling when he sees the sympathetic look his Lieutenant Colonel gives him.

“This is not up for debate.” The murmured arguments continue and he needs to put an end to this now. They still have too much left to do. “I trust everyone here remembers what happened to Fuhrer Armstrong.” A hush falls over the room again but it’s far from a complete silence. Uneasy shifting accompanies the silence from many seats at the table. The mere mention of Olivier is enough to get a reaction. Positive or negative depends on who you ask, but even long after her death she’s still a polarizing figure. “I will not be taking the train west.”

The soft murmurs resume and Roy lets them. He can only imagine what’s being said and he doesn’t care. Olivier took power as the third Fuhrer after Bradley and the country was in even worse shape than it is now. Like her or hate her, you couldn’t argue with what she tried to do. Country always came first and that’s why she disbanded the Parliament during her brief reign. He can’t say he’d have done the same, but he understood it. The country needed to be run by quick, decisive action and as he’s found out numerous times that can’t happen with an acting Parliament. Unfortunately, the thing that helped turn the tide on getting this country back on its feet again probably also led to her demise.

Roy glances around the room and he has no doubt there are people in this room responsible for the ambush of her train. Alchemists for hire are easy to come by these days and no matter how many safety checks are done, it only takes an alchemist seconds to mangle train tracks. Do it on the exit of a mountain tunnel and you have a decisive advantage even against the Great Wall of Briggs. At least she took her assassins down with her and her men. Roy’s gaze lingers on a few long standing members of Parliament, Beronbern being one, how he suddenly won’t meet his gaze. He hates the idea he’s working with some of the ones responsible for her death. But he can’t be chasing down the enemies of former Fuhrers, particularly since he’s had a hand in overthrowing more than one himself.

Roy folds his hands on the table, making sure his white gloves stand out, and lets the soft discussions die on their own. A lot of injustices will go unpunished as they rebuild the nation. It can’t be helped. In some people’s eyes he could be seen as a traitor for some of his past actions. If he has the chance to pass judgment on the ones responsible for that pivotal ambush he will. He didn’t always see eye to eye with Olivier, but she was true to her word about leaving him the Armstrong estate which proved invaluable for his own consolidation of power. Now he has to make sure it wasn’t all for naught.

“I realize this type of travel is highly irregular with the large troop compliment.” For advanced as Amestris is, it’s still a very large country and the conditions of her roads aren’t nearly as reliable as the rails. With the recent assassinations attempts, he wouldn’t want to publicly travel by train even if it were feasible for their plan. As it is, he’s putting a huge target on the convoy, but they don’t have any other options. He knows they’ve all accepted the risk on their lives, but it doesn’t make him sleep any easier at night.

Roy looks over at Hagan as he continues. “That’s why the new recruits and less experienced men will travel with you, Brigadier General.” Hagan nods his approval like Roy fully expected he would. After looking over the reports from Breda, there’s no question Hagan needs every man they can spare and he’ll have them sooner taking them by train. “The more experienced men will travel with my convoy. The current estimate for our arrival should be a week to a week and a half after yours.”

“We’ll be ready and waiting for you, sir.” Hagan is being surprisingly cooperative today and he can guess the reason. It’s one thing to question your commanding officer in private, but quite another to do so in front of opportunistic politicians. Thankfully he’s a seasoned enough officer to realize that. Roy only hopes he’s as cooperative when he and Havoc arrive ahead of the convoy. The plan is to secretly check in with the General and lay low until the official procession arrives in case they ever need to use this ruse again. With any luck Hagan will be as understanding then when he finds out he’s been left out of the loop.

“I look forward to touring the field with you, General.” He nods in Hagan’s direction then moves to his feet. “And now, I’m afraid I need to cut this short.” The meeting’s already gone on far too long and if he gives them the opportunity they’ll draw it out even longer. He needs to set a deadline now. “If you have anything else that requires my personal attention, please bring it to Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye’s attention immediately.” Roy scans the room and sees most of the chancellors already conferring with their aides presumably to determine what else they need to throw in his way before he leaves. “I plan on finishing with all official parliamentary business today.”

The murmurs grow louder and he doesn’t wait for any more opposition. The few members of military brass in attendance along with Hagan stand and salute him and he returns with one of his own before turning to make a quick departure. As he expected, several of the politicians are attempting to meet him at the door but Hawkeye’s already accounted for them. Two rows of soldiers block their paths and leave him a perfect escape route. That’s one definite benefit of the heightened security measures. No one questions the extra guards. Hopefully, they’ll be able to exploit it even more when they attempt to get out of here.

Roy quickly strides down the aisle made by his guards and by the time he reaches the door Hawkeye is by his side. They make their way into the long winding hallways leading back to his suites. They’re less opulent than in Bradley’s days with fewer embellished vases and tapestries but still too many for Roy’s liking. He tries to ignore the large entourage accompanying them and that’s another thing he looks forward to about this trip. For a little while he won’t have to be followed by half a dozen soldiers. It’s for his own safety, but it doesn’t mean he has to like the lack of privacy.

He casts a glance over at Hawkeye and he can tell by her body language she’s as exhausted as he is. Her back is stiff, eyes straight ahead, and he knows she’s as run down as he is, if not more. He also knows she takes the attempt on his life last night personally and that nothing he says will make a bit of difference. She sees it as her personal responsibility to protect him and though none of them could have foreseen the young sergeant’s betrayal it doesn’t matter. It’s why she hasn’t let him out of her sight all day.

Roy forces himself not to sigh audibly when they turn into the hall that leads directly to his suite because the day is far from over. He’s dealt with the initial protest and finally laid down the law but in short order there will be a dozen more requests before he can even think about sleep. He only hopes they can get enough done tonight to keep people from snooping around tomorrow. Falman and Hawkeye will be sending out some of the correspondences he finishes this evening delayed so it seems like he’s still here tomorrow. Hopefully it’ll be enough.

“You handled them quite well, sir.”

A wry smile curls Roy’s lips and he shakes his head. He keeps his voice as low as hers. “I handled them. That’s about all.”

Hawkeye smiles slightly but gives no other indication she heard his words. “No one is spending the night in Central’s burn unit, so overall I’ll consider that a success.”

Roy chuckles softly as he finally catches sight of the thick paneled double doors leading into his personal suites and sees the usual two guards standing watch. He nods to Joga and Cintai as they pull open the doors and as he passes them by the rest of the guards stay behind, with the exception of Hawkeye. Once the outer doors close behind them, he lets his shoulders slump and his walk becomes wearier, all humor draining out of him. There’s so much more to be done, especially if he and Havoc are actually departing tomorrow. It’s going to be a very long night. They still haven’t figured out exactly when they’re leaving or who’s taking his place, though he and Hawkeye have some ideas about that. He sighs in relief as he stops in front of the final door to his rooms. He opens it and heads inside with Hawkeye at his heels.

“Well you look like shit.”

He turns his head to see Ed sprawled out on a couch with maps in his lap and littering the floor around him. He mentioned last night he wanted to go over the routes again as they most likely won’t be taking the same ones. He and Havoc need to keep out of sight while Ed and the convoy need to be as visible as possible. The procession will stay in hotels each night to stay in contact with Fuery back in Central but for this to work he and Havoc will need to have full radio silence. No reason in getting caught by trying to relay their position.

“I’m glad we have you back to state the obvious, Edward.” Ed rolls his eyes and shakes his head. From the looks of things he’s had a long day as well. Unfortunately the day is about to get longer.

Roy strides into the room, attempting to look a little less worn down since he can feel Ed’s eyes on him but he doubts he succeeds. Ed knows him too well. Actually most of his personal staff does, though they are respectful enough not to normally say anything. He moves behind the couch Ed’s sitting and smoothes his coat to look a little less rumpled. “So, how’s the mapping coming along? Have you figured out how to get me out West without getting me killed?”

Hawkeye snorts in obvious disapproval behind him and Havoc’s head raises to look at him from the table across the room. Falman who’s at the table with him, ever the diligent soldier, never looks up from the report he’s working on. Ed tilts his head backward to look up at him and lets out a huff before shuffling several sets of papers and shoving them up at him.

“See for yourself. Half the roads you should be taking don’t seem to be open anymore according to Fuery’s intelligence reports.” Ed’s scowl deepens and Roy knows it’s more from concern than actual anger toward him. “The others are even more out of the way. You have any problems there’s going to be no one around to cover your ass.”

“Well, besides m—” Havoc immediately cuts off his statement and becomes very engrossed in whatever he’s working on when Ed turns his scowl on him. Roy smiles because as close as Ed and Havoc are, Jean knows when to avoid Fullmetal’s wrath.

“I guess that means you’re just going to have to trust me.” Ed glares again then pushes up off the couch, scattering a few maps and crunching others under his boots as he crosses the room to Roy’s liquor cabinet. Roy raises an eyebrow but doesn’t stop him. Ed won’t over indulge and if he needs something to take the edge off he doesn’t blame him.

“It’s not you I’m worried about trusting, bastard.” Ed pours himself a small glass of Roy’s favorite whiskey and that action alone tells him how concerned he is. He hardly ever touches the whiskey. “There are too many damn variables we can’t even begin to account for.” Ed runs his hand over his face then takes a sip of the amber liquid, making a face as he swallows it down. “We don’t even know how we’re going to trick people into believing you’re with the convoy yet.”

Roy nods and walks over to set the papers Ed gave him on the table with Havoc and Falman. “Well, maybe I can help with that.” Roy glances to Hawkeye who gives him a nod. It’s not the most ideal plan but none of this is. “I’m sure you’ll agree that we need someone to pose as me, that’s our best option.” He sees Havoc and Falman nod out of the corner of his eye, but his eyes are locked on Ed who’s giving him a long hard look. “I feel like Falman will be the best one for this task.”

Roy hears a noise to his left which is probably Falman’s jaw hitting the table but he’ll deal with him in a minute. The one person who will make this work is standing in front of him and he needs to make sure he’s on board. Ed sets his glass down and turns to lean against the liquor cabinet. He crosses his arms and levels his eyes directly on Roy.

“You have to be kidding.” He glances in Falman’s direction. “No offense.” Ed turns his eyes back to Roy and squints them slightly. “You have to be kidding. There’s no way people will think he’s you. I mean…” Ed waves his hand up and down. “You realize he’s taller than you.”

“Then maybe we’ll have to put lifts in your shoes.” Ed grits his teeth but it’s the best option. The only option. He has to make Ed understand that because he and Hawkeye are the ones who are going to have to sell this.

“Havoc, talk some sense into him. This can’t work. It’s ridic—”

“I think he’s right, Boss.” Ed’s mouth falls open and Jean shrugs at him. “Seriously, it’s not a bad idea.” He puts his hands up in a defensive posture as Ed’s wrathful gaze turns on him again. “Hey, don’t look at me that way just because he’s right.”

“He’s _not_ right.” Ed reaches for his glass again then ends up slamming it down without even taking a drink. “He _can’t_ pull off being you. I mean, come on, _Falman_? Really?”

“I have to agree with Colonel Elric, sirs. This type of assignment does not play to my strengths.” Falman sits straight in his chair, hands curled and resting on the table in a way that Roy knows means he’s nervous. He always underestimates himself.

“You’ll do fine, Major. Your work heading the Investigations Division here in Central has been exemplary.” Ed looks back at him in disbelief but Roy keeps his attention on Falman. “I have full faith in your abilities to carry out this mission.” Falman looks up at him and there’s no missing the doubt in his eyes, but Roy knows he won’t go against orders. He trusts him. Roy reaches out and lays his hand on Vato’s shoulder. “You can do this. We’ll make sure you’re prepared.” He glances over to Hawkeye and the bag in her hands. “Right, Lieutenant Colonel?”

Hawkeye nods and crosses the room to stand by Roy’s side. “Indeed, sir.” She levels her eyes on Falman and Roy suppresses a smile. “We’ll have to ask you to alter your appearance some.” Falman starts, sitting up a little straighter as he looks between Roy and Hawkeye then he nods once.

Falman pushes his chair back and stands at attention. “I will do whatever is necessary, sirs.” Roy looks at him and now that they’re face to face Ed could be right. They might have to have Ed put lifts in his shoes. A smile crosses Roy’s lips because that will _not_ go over well.

Hawkeye motions with her hand toward the bathroom, “If you’ll follow me this way, Major, we can get started.” Roy doesn’t miss the puzzled look on Falman’s face but like he expected Falman follows Hawkeye’s lead. He watches them leave the room and he swears he can feel Ed’s eyes boring holes into the back of his neck.

“It won’t work, Mustang. I don’t know what miracle Hawkeye thinks she’s going to perform in there, but it’s not going to work.” Roy turns around and as he expected Ed’s still glaring at him stubbornly with his arms crossed. He sees things so literally and only how _he_ would perceive things. There’s no doubt Ed would never be fooled. But they aren’t trying to fool Ed. They’re trying to fool the rest of the world and that won’t be as difficult as he thinks.

“It’s all about image, Edward. We dress him up, put a hat on him and have you and Hawkeye by his side and no one will have any reason to doubt it.” Ed’s still shaking his head but Roy knows he’s right. He’s seen people take so much for granted so many times before. “I’ve spent the entire day convincing people I need to go West. We’ve made everything public. Everyone knows the Fuhrer is leaving with the convoy.” Roy locks his eyes with Ed and tells him firmly, “You set everything up the way people expect they _will_ believe it. People see what they want to see, Edward.”

“But what about Falman?” Ed paces in front of the liquor cabinet. He never has been one for keeping still. “You heard him, he doesn’t even feel like he can do it. You’ve seen how he walks, how he moves. Come on, Roy, you have a swagger and you most definitely don’t walk like there’s a stick up your ass.”

Havoc’s laughter fills the room and Roy has to suppress his own. "That’s true, Boss, but that’s just because Falman’s being Falman.” Ed tilts his head at Havoc who shakes his head. “He’s perfect for it. He can memorize anything. All we have to do is point out what he’s doing wrong and he’ll fix it. Next to having you impersonate Mustang, which is obviously out of the question, Falman’s the best bet.”

“That better not be a short joke, Jean, because you know I can still kick your ass!”

“Enough. Both of you.” Roy puts his hand on Havoc’s shoulder and looks down at him. “Go see if Hawkeye needs your help, Lieutenant Colonel.” Havoc nods and pushes up from the table, but before he leaves he shoots Roy a sympathizing look. Roy nods as he steps back because it’s still going to take some work to convince Ed. He watches Havoc until he leaves the room then turns to Ed again.

“This is going to depend on you to make it work, Fullmetal.” Ed goes still for a moment when Roy uses his military title. It’s not something he does very often anymore and only when he’s serious. At least Ed seems to realize it and doesn’t immediately argue back. “Putting Hawkeye at his side will help, but you are the key. Anyone who’s been around us for any length of time will be used to the way you look at me, your body language.” Roy arches an eyebrow. “Let’s be honest, Edward, your demeanor toward me isn’t always completely professional, and right now we can use that to our advantage.”

Ed’s eyes widen at the implications and he reaches back to the cabinet to pick up his glass. He downs the whiskey in a couple swallows before turning to look at Roy again. “So what you’re saying is I have to walk around with _him_ and act like he’s _you_. That’ll be fun.”

“You can do this, Edward.” Roy crosses the room and places his hands on his shoulders. Ed’s looking down at the floor and he squeezes his shoulders until he slowly lifts his head. “I know it won’t be easy but think about it. There was an attempt on my life yesterday. You witnessed it. The entire world will be expecting you to be extremely over protective right now.” Roy gazes into Ed’s gold eyes and he can easily read the worry and outright fear in them along with the stubborn determination. Everything is riding on this. He has to make Ed understand he _can_ pull this off. “All you have to do is be your normal surly self and I know you can make anyone within your reach afraid to even _look_ at him.”

That brings a smirk to Ed’s face and he lets out a soft sigh. “So basically act like an over protective jackass and scare everyone off.” Roy nods and Ed smiles a little more. “I can do that, but I’m telling you, we really have to work on his walk.”

“I’m sure you’re more than qualified to help him with that.” Ed snorts and Roy pulls back to pick up the reports Ed gave him earlier. He scans them over and does a little mental math. “From these it looks like Havoc and I will be arriving several days before you.” He has no intention of making many stops along the way and one car can travel much faster than a whole convoy. Some of the roads he and Havoc will be taking will also put them much closer to the border but it can’t be helped. “When we arrive I’ll have Breda get word to you that we arrived in one piece.”

“You better.” Ed’s still scowling and Roy’s sure he will be for much of the night. One thing Ed’s very good at is taking action and having consequences be in his own hands. This is definitely not how he likes to do things. Roy considered bringing him with him, but now that people know he’s in Central it’s expected he’ll be by Roy’s side. “You shouldn’t even stop if you can help it.” Ed glances at the papers in Roy’s hands. “Some of those roads out West get much too close to the border but they’re really the only option.” Ed gives Roy a frustrated look. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to scrap this whole plan and come with us. It’d be a whole hell of a lot easier to protect you if I knew where you were.”

“I’m sure, Edward.” Roy sets the reports down again and turns to look him in the eyes. “Trust me.” Ed shrugs and starts to look away and Roy reaches out to put his hand on his shoulder until he looks at him again. “I’m serious, Edward. Trust me. This isn’t the first dangerous assignment I’ve been on. Just because I have the title of Fuhrer now doesn’t mean I’m not still the Flame Alchemist. I promise you, no matter what happens I’ll do everything I can to get through this. You have my word.”

Ed holds his gaze for a long moment and Roy knows he’s taking his measure of him. He needs Ed to remember he’s far from helpless. They’ve been in battle together, more than once. Things have just become so civilized since he’s been locked up in the Fuhrer’s compound. It’s time they got their hands dirty again and actually started making a difference again. Ed stares hard at him another long moment then nods. “Fine. You’re still a badass. I trust you.” Ed glances over at the table and all the scattered plans and reports. “So what’s your cover? No one’s going to believe Havoc’s going on vacation. Not after last night.”

Roy lets out a breath and his shoulders sag in relief. He needed Ed behind him, for more reasons than just his role in the act. He shrugs out of his military blue coat and tosses it on the back of one of the chairs at the table. “Hawkeye and I were discussing that earlier.” He rolls up his sleeves and runs down his mental list. “We need to come up with a valid assignment for him and get the papers drawn up. I don’t think anyone would question his transfer….”

“But the timing.” Ed nods then turns around to hop up on the table. His feet dangle as he reaches his hands behind him to lean back. “What about calling it a scouting mission for the convoy? It’s not like you’ll be checking in so you won’t be as easy to track, but it should make him go unnoticed when you leave. Just have him go out on the same road then veer off.”

“It’s a good plan. I’ll draft up the orders myself. That should cause less suspicion.” Roy lets out a long sigh as he crosses the room into the adjoining kitchen because that’s just one more little detail of far too many that need to be dealt with. The convoy leaves the day after tomorrow and it’s going to be a juggling act to keep people at bay so he and Havoc can leave in the morning. If today was any indication Ed may have to seriously play the over protective bodyguard to keep the world from knowing he’s already gone. He pours himself a cup of coffee then returns to the main room, his mind spinning with other details they still need to nail down.

“Roy….” He’s pulled from his thoughts by the surprisingly soft tone in Ed’s voice as he enters the room and he looks over to see him still sitting on the table but leaning forward now with his forearms on his thighs. There’s a look of concern on his face but it’s different than before. “I know you’ve been busy, but, have you…heard from Al?”

His voice is soft, almost timid and he knows why. Ed hates to ask for anything for himself, even word on his own brother. Roy shakes his head at his selflessness and walks over to his desk and the stack of reports from the day before. He’d meant to give this to him earlier but with everything happening it slipped his mind. He sorts through the correspondence and then carries the report back over to him. “It seems the ambassadorial position is working out well. You were right, he really is taking to—”

It’s Havoc’s laughter he hears first and it’s surprising how such a simple sound can be so comforting. When is the last time he heard real laughter like that or laughed himself? Everything’s been so restrained for so long. Havoc comes back in the room first and his face is so red from laughter it brings a smile to Roy’s lips. Havoc wipes a tear from the corner of his eye and shakes his head as he holds his side.

“You gotta see him, Chief. And Hawkeye, Hawkeye’s trying to do his hair and, and…” He falls into laughter again and Roy can’t keep from laughing at him.

“Are you going to be alright, Lieutenant Colonel?”

“No!” He crosses the room to the table Ed is sitting on and leans heavily against it. “You just, you have to _see_. Trust me, Boss, you’ve never seen anything like it. I swear Hawkeye’s having fun playing dress up in there.”

“She…what? Havoc, have you lost your damn mind?” Ed gives Havoc a puzzled look. When he doesn’t get an answer he turns his eyes to Roy who grins at him. He has a pretty good idea what Havoc’s laughing at but he wants to wait and see for himself. Roy knew she was going to do his hair, but he didn’t expect her to be going through his clothes already. Though knowing Havoc it might not have been all Hawkeye’s doing. “Mustang, what’s going on?”

“Give it a minute, Edward. I have a feeling we’ll know in a min—” He cuts his words short when Havoc points at the door and Roy has to bring his hand up to cover his mouth when he sees him. He knows they should be serious. Everything depends on this deception being perfect but Jean’s right…she even tried to fix his hair.

Falman walks stiffly into the room and Roy can’t help but be reminded of Ed’s description about a stick in a certain area. That alone has him biting his lip. But apparently someone decided to raid his closet and instead of his usual uniform Falman’s dressed in the Fuhrer’s formal uniform with the coat that hangs down to his thighs, at least that’s where it should be. The few inches of height difference can be seen in the clothes and that’s something else they’ll have to adjust because right now he does look like he’s playing dress up. But that’s not the worst of it. Hawkeye’s successfully dyed his hair jet black and has made an attempt to copy his own messy spikes but it’s far from successful. To be honest, it looks more like bed head…or worse. That image is what sends him over the top and he cackles right along with Havoc. He’s laughing so hard he almost misses Ed hop off the table and storm his way over to stand in front of the obviously uncomfortable Major.

“You two are not helping,” Hawkeye says with a stern look to both him and Havoc but for some reason it sets them both off more. Roy looks over to Havoc and he ends up leaning against the table with him as he watches to see what Ed’s doing.

“Be still.” Roy feels the tingle of alchemy in the room as Ed claps his hands together and even Havoc goes quiet to see what he'll do. Ed reaches out and touches the too short uniform and before their eyes it becomes a perfectly tailored fit. Ed’s ability to subtly alter things like that is truly unmatched. Roy knows it would take him at least half an hour to even get started with an array to make such fine adjustments in the clothing and even longer to actually get it to look as if nothing was changed. Ed, however, can do it on the fly like no one else. He probably just let the coat and pants out along the seams but he does it so perfectly he really does make it look like magic. Ed takes a step back and walks around Falman, looking him up and down surveying his work. Roy thinks he’s done until he stands before Falman again and reaches up to his hair. “It’s really not that difficult,” Ed mumbles as he fusses with the newly dyed black locks until it does mirror Roy’s own hair style.

“Wow, Boss. That’s…almost creepy.”

Ed whips his head around to scowl at Havoc then gives him a shrug. “I’ve spent enough time around the bastard. I should be able at least get his hair right.”

Roy smiles and shakes his head. He should’ve known Ed would be the one to make this work. But there’s still one thing that needs attending to. “You’re missing one thing, Fullmetal.” Ed arches an eyebrow and turns his eyes to Roy with a look daring him to say what he left out. Roy’s grin broadens and motions up and down in Ed’s direction. “Havoc was right earlier. Falman is a little taller than I am which means…you’re too short.”

“Bastard,” Ed growls and Roy chuckles at the look on his face. He doesn’t get as irate as he used to when people comment on his size and it’s probably because he’s not all that short anymore. But there’s no question he still doesn’t like it. “Fine. If It’ll shut you up I can fix that too.” He claps his hands together and one by one touches his boots to add a little lift to them and even Hawkeye is smothering a laugh now. “I’ll just have you know if I break my ankle in these boots I’m taking it out on all of you.”

Roy smiles but takes pity and doesn’t tease him anymore. Instead he turns his eyes to Falman and gives him another once over. “Havoc, grab my hat from the corner. Let’s see how it looks.” He waits until Jean retrieves his hat and then he hands it over to Falman. He puts it on and it’s not bad. “This can work. We just have to make sure nobody gets too close. I’m certain between Fullmetal and Armstrong that shouldn’t be too hard.” Falman shifts on his feet and Roy’s gaze softens. “Relax, Major. Can you ever remember a time you ever saw me looking so uptight?”

Falman blinks and Roy knows he’s searching that encyclopedic memory of his for everything he can remember about how Roy carries himself. That’s why he’s so perfect for this. They just have to get him thinking the right way and he’ll know what to do whether he realizes it or not. “You’re correct, sir.” He adjusts his stance, widening his feet a little and relaxing his shoulders. It’s surprising how the subtlest of adjustments can make a world of difference. “Is this better?”

“Much,” Ed tells him with a serious look on his face. He’s studying Falman like he were the key to the Philosopher’s Stone and Roy wonders what he sees. Ed turns sharply and crosses over to Roy’s desk. He rummages through the draws then comes back and sticks his hand out in Falman’s direction. “Here. Put these on. You need to get comfortable with them. Mustang nearly always has his gloves on and you need to be as used to them as he is.” Falman nods and slips the gloves over his hands. “Also if someone starts to look at you funny just do that thing he does to intimidate people and they’ll back off.”

Roy frowns at his words because he’s not sure what he’s talking about. “Thing? What thing?”

“Please, sir. You know what he’s referring to.” Hawkeye gives him an exasperated look and he suddenly realizes they’re all looking at him like he said something deeply stupid.

“What? I don’t have a thing.”

“You do, Chief. I first noticed it when the Boss used to come give his reports back in Eastern Command. You’d get irritated and start rubbing your thumb across your fingers like you wanted to incinerate him.” Havoc looks over to Ed and grins. “Not that he ever noticed.”

“Oh, I noticed. I just knew he’d never actually have the stones to do anything about it.” Ed smirks at Roy and crosses his arms daring him to say otherwise.

“I never did any such thing. Besides, I didn’t used to wear my ignition gloves as routinely as I do now.” He knows he does that motion now. He deliberately uses it to intimidate people, but did he really used to do it way back then?

“Like that mattered.” Ed snorts and rolls his eyes. “You’ve always been a manipulative bastard, apparently you even manipulated yourself.”

Roy lets out a long put upon sigh and shakes his head. “If you’re quite finished I think we have some other things to discuss.” Ed shrugs him off and he doesn’t miss the smiles on everyone else’s lips. “Ed, we’ll need you to make sure the windows of the car are darkly tinted. Havoc, you need to make sure you’re familiar with the route we’ll be taking and that our car’s stocked with all the provisions we’ll need. Hawkeye, start drawing up a schedule for ‘me’ while I’m gone so Falman won’t have to see anyone tomorrow. And Falman…go change.”

Everyone moves to follow their orders except Ed, of course. Instead he goes following after Falman, “Actually, before you change we need to work on your walk….” Roy smiles at his attention to detail then looks down at his hands. Has he actually been unintentionally threatening all this time? It had to be due to Fullmetal. He’s always been enough to drive anyone to extreme lengths in terms of patience. He watches him follow Falman back toward his bedroom and shakes his head. They’ll make this work. One way or another they’ll make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> As this was written for fmabigbang, we had the pleasure of working with the wonderful Rabu who drew the above picture illustrating a scene in this chapter.
> 
> To see the fullsize image and to leave Rabu comments please go [here](http://raburabu-sama.livejournal.com/2502.html).  
> Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Ed claps his hands together then brings them down to the small pile of silver on the table. An alchemic flash later the silver is replaced by a state alchemist’s pocket watch. The long chain curls around the replica and Ed picks it up and hefts it in his hand. It’s a little light, but that’s because it’s not actually a working duplicate. He didn’t even bother asking Kain to find the materials to make one because he’d probably have to take his own apart and look at it to make one from scratch. That’s what few realize about alchemy. It’s not just a magic trick. You have to know what you’re doing before you can go creating things from scratch and he’s not a watchmaker.

“It’s a perfect decoy…Fullmetal.”

Ed forces himself not to flinch as Falman does a half way decent impression of Roy’s baritone. It’s not something that would fool anyone who knows him, that’s why they don’t plan for him to have the need to talk much. But at the same time they can’t have Falman addressing them as “sir” so they decided he might as well start practicing using their names now. He probably should be calling him Edward, but he’ll take what he can get for now.

“It was good of you to think of it.” They’ve been so busy getting things ready even something that should’ve been as obvious as the watch was easy to overlook. Ed hands the duplicate over to Falman and watches him turn it over in his hands. “It won’t open. But I suppose we could go with the premise it’s fused shut like mine used to be.” It shouldn’t be necessary considering no one should need to see the Fuhrer’s watch, but you never know.

Falman nods and affixes the end of the chain to his belt loop then pockets the watch. He’s still wearing the Fuhrer’s uniform to get more comfortable with it and Ed’s starting to think Falman isn’t the only one who’s going to have to get used to this. He knows he’s done a double take at him more than once.

“Kain, did you get the rest of the supplies I asked for?” He still needs to go down and tint the windows on the car. He’s decided to make them bullet proof like he did the windows in the Fuhrer’s compound. It’s already worked once so he might as well try it again. The car they’ll be using has already been fortified alchemically in its structure, so all he should have to worry about are the windows. He’s worked over the array in his head and he thinks he can manage the same strength and make the windows a little clearer than before.

“The supplies are in the bag on the table, Colonel. I was able to find most of what you asked for. The silver was actually the hardest to come by.” Ed glances over to Fuery and realizes he must know it wasn’t enough silver to make the weight accurate, but he didn’t have much time to work with. Ed’s honestly impressed he found everything he did.

“It’ll be fine. Like Mustang said, it’s all about the image.” Ed reaches over for the bag and looks through it: minerals, bits of metal, some limestone for a carbon source. He can make this work, maybe even better than before. The car may be a decoy, but that doesn’t mean they want to get shot. If anything they could end up being in more danger than Roy and Havoc. Ed looks over to Kain. “So you know where the car is right? We can go ahead and—.”

“Damn it!”

There’s no mistaking that voice and all eyes turn toward Roy’s “home office.” Ed doesn’t hesitate. He leaves the bag of supplies on the table and heads toward the sound of Roy’s voice with Falman and Fuery on his heels. Havoc’s on the office couch with maps spread around him, but what draws Ed’s attention is Roy scowling over the schedules and paperwork scattered over his desk. Hawkeye is standing by his side and Ed can tell she’s just as frustrated by the uncharacteristic rumpled way she looks. Wisps of hair trail from her tight clip and she keeps brushing them out of her face as she looks over Roy’s shoulder at the offending paperwork. It seems they don’t even have the luxury of taking time to fix the simple things.

“Brentwood. It’s always Brentwood. How many times am I going to have to pander to that idiot?” Roy’s fist is clenched on the desk and Ed can see the tension in his shoulders from here. He’s hunched over more than he can ever remember seeing him. It has to be from the constant stress of assassination attempts and lack of privacy. Roy’s never been one to ask for much but Ed knows he likes a little time for himself at the end of the day. Who knows the last time he’s had the luxury.

“We couldn’t have known he’d wait until after the Parliament meeting today to make his demands, sir.” Hawkeye’s weary voice is filled with irritation Ed doesn’t normally hear from her. She’s losing her calm and cool demeanor as much as Roy is and all over some politician? Who is this guy anyway?

Ed walks further into the room and finally draws their attention, but all he gets is a brief look before they both focus on the paperwork again. Is it really that bad? “What’s going on? Who is this Brentwood guy?”

Hawkeye shoots him a look that tells him she wishes he hadn’t asked but he doesn’t care. They don’t have time to fuss over one moron. Roy’s glaring but he knows it’s not directed at him. Whoever this guy is he has the ability to get under Roy’s skin. That’s no easy feat and Ed’s ready to find him and introduce him personally to his automail fist.

“He’s no one you need to concern yourself with, Fullmetal.”

Ed narrows his eyes at the dismissal. He didn’t come back here to be dismissed like a child. Yes he may want to go pound the guy to dust but it doesn’t mean he will. Ed stalks across the room and stands to the side of Roy, opposite Hawkeye. He peers over his shoulder and sees the demands for fortification on some building as well as the request for an audience with the Fuhrer tomorrow. “Wait, is that his _personal_ residence?”

Roy makes an aggravated sound and shuffles the paper. “Yes. Turns out he’s up in arms about me heading West and he feels like all important members of Parliament should have their homes fortified, starting with his.” Roy reaches his hand up and threads his fingers through his messy spikes. “If we don’t deal with him he’s liable to cause one hell of a ruckus and we don’t need that while trying to sneak Falman out of here.”

“So send him to me instead.”

All eyes turn to Ed and he can’t understand why. He just came back from a diplomatic mission with heads of state, at least it was supposed to be. Why are they looking at him like he’s crazy for even suggesting it? “What? You said the guy wants his house fortified. Alchemy’s the best way to get what he wants done and I’m the best person for the job. Just send him to me and I’ll take care of it. I’ll even smile.”

“Edward…,” Hawkeye starts in the same weary voice but Havoc cuts her off.

“It’s not that, boss. This guy has a thing about meeting with the Fuhrer face to face. Anything less would be considered an insult.” Ed whips his head around to look at Havoc, but Havoc just shrugs at him. Apparently not everyone is impressed by the Fullmetal Alchemist. But he’s not ready to give up yet.

“So send me with a hand written note from the Fuhrer himself.” Ed rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. They don’t have time for this. “If he gets what he’s asking for—”

“And are you prepared to do that for every member of Parliament, Edward?” Roy looks up at him and Ed nearly finches at the deep exhaustion in his eyes. “You can’t do a favor for one or it looks like favoritism.” Ed starts to answer him but Roy raises his hand and cuts him off. “It would have to be you. Anything less than the Fullmetal Alchemist for all would be considered unfair. There’s no telling what kind of a firestorm that could stir up for us while we’re gone.”

Ed sighs and slumps his shoulders. This is why he hates politics. Give him a physical problem and he can solve it. Throw him into a tactical situation and he could maneuver his way out of it. Roy’s made sure of that with the stacks of military strategy tomes he’s strongly recommended Ed study. But when it comes to politics, he still can’t read every side like Roy and most of the others can. He just doesn’t think in the same way as those phony idiots.

“Sir, I might be able to offer a possible solution….” Falman steps closer to the front of the desk and clasps his hands behind him. He may be dressed as Roy but as he addresses him he looks every bit the loyal subordinate. “There is a recent investigation open concerning a misappropriation of funds in the Garden District.” Ed arches an eyebrow. He doesn’t see the connection but as a smirk slowly spreads across Roy’s face he realizes he must be missing something. “I believe the ownership of some of these properties might be of interest in this situation.”

“That’s perfect Falman, thank you.” Roy’s smirk grows even more but he steeples his hands in front of his face to effectively hide it. It’s a move Ed’s seen many times before and he knows what it means. Mustang’s about to get devious. “Would you please have the details of that investigation delivered as soon as possible? I think that could be the answer to our little problem with Mr. Brentwood.”

Falman snaps to attention and Ed’s surprised to see a hint of a smile on his lips. It seems Falman has come to relish his new position as head of Investigations. It suits him perfectly with his memory. Ed can’t begin to imagine the resource he must be for Roy. It must be like when Hughes was holding the position. It’s a huge benefit for Roy to have trustworthy people in position to help him.

“I’ll make sure my most trusted man takes care of it personally.” Falman snaps a quick salute and then turns to leave the office to most likely make a call. Ed has no doubt he’d run the errand himself if he could risk leaving the suites. But with the new dyed look, it’d raise too many questions.

Ed watches him go and almost immediately the brief feeling of accomplishment fades from the room as Havoc gets back to memorizing possible side roads and route corrections and Roy and Hawkeye turn back to their scheduling and guard rotations. He watches them for a moment and knows anything he does right now would only get in the way. He’s not familiar with Hawkeye’s latest guard set up and he’s obviously not going to be able to assist in Mustang’s political wranglings.

“I should probably go down and take care of tinting and fortifying the car windows.” He looks over to Kain still waiting for him and he sighs softly. “Kain, would you mind showing me where it’s being kept?”

“Right away, sir.” Fuery turns on his heel to leave and Ed follows after him until Mustang’s voice stops him.

“Edward.” He turns around to find Mustang’s weary eyes on him and he holds his gaze for a long moment. He’d love nothing more than to go over and take that beaten down look of his face. There just isn’t time. But then Roy smiles at him and Ed’s heart melts a little. He knows without a word what he’s saying. It’s too much for words, but he understands it because he feels the same way. He returns the smile with one of his own and his spirits lift when Roy relaxes a little. It’s not much, but it’s something and for now he’ll take it. Ed nods and holds his gaze for a moment longer then forces himself to turn away.

He makes his way back to the front room and picks up the bag of supplies Fuery gave him earlier. He’s waiting for him by the door and Ed lets him lead the way when he gets an idea. Kain should know where the car Roy and Havoc will be taking is being stored. He peeks in the bag and it looks like there’s plenty of supplies to strengthen the windows of both cars. He’ll only need to tint the Fuhrer’s car, but there’s no reason he can’t bullet proof them both. It’ll take a little more time but it’ll be worth it. Anything to make sure his bastard makes it to the border safe and sound.

~*~*~*~

“I just wish I was going with you.”

Ed finishes the last window and looks over at Kain. He’s been quiet ever since they left the Fuhrer’s suites and now it makes sense. They all want to feel like they’re a part of things and he doesn’t blame him. It’s already killing Ed that he can’t be with Roy and Havoc. If he had to stay in Central he doubts he’d be taking it as well as Kain. But they all have their parts to play.

“You’ll be our eyes and ears here, Kain.” Ed turns away from the plain black car Havoc will be driving to face him. “That’s going to be indispensable while we’re out of the loop.” Kain’s built one heck of an intelligence network in the last six months and they’re going to need it while they’re out West. They’ll be fairly disconnected from the rest of the country and will need someone looking out for things in Central, especially with so many of them being away. The last thing they need is someone trying to make a power play while the Fuhrer’s back is turned. “Besides, someone needs to look after Black Hyate.”

That brings a smile to Kain’s lips but Ed can tell he still doesn’t like it. They head out of the garage to make their way back to the Fuhrer’s compound when Ed spots someone coming toward them quickly. He feels Kain take a defensive stance behind him and he slides his own hand under his coat for his knife. Night has fallen while he was working on the cars but he recognizes the stride of his First Lieutenant and relaxes. Good, he needed to talk to him anyway.

“Markus, you’re out late.” Ed looks over to see Kain relax as well and he gives him a nod. Earlier they decided to keep the knowledge of the decoy to as few people as possible. There are probably more people they can trust, but right now the fewer who know the better. Ed’s going to have to lie to his subordinates and he doesn’t like it, but he won’t risk Roy and Havoc’s lives to ease his conscience.

“I’ll see you back at the compound,” Kain tells him softly and Ed nods again. This needs to look completely routine and it’s better to have fewer doing the lying if possible. If something goes wrong it would be better for Kain not to be tied to it. Kain takes off right as Markus reaches his side and Ed turns his attention toward him.

“I had a feeling you’d be looking over the Fuhrer’s car. Everything look ok?” Ed smiles at Markus’ words because he does know him well. That’s why this is going to be so much harder.

“Just making a few modifications. We should be ready in another day.” Markus nods and walks with him back toward the compound taking a different route than the one Kain took. “You’ve prepped the others on their assignments?”

“Yes, sir. Amos, Cy and Abbi will be ready for the protection detail. I’ve ordered them to get plenty of rest. Since this is the first time the Fuhrer’s made a journey like this I don’t expect we’ll get much.” Ed nods and keeps his face impassive. He has no doubt Markus has run them through countless drills in the short time they’ve had to prepare. “We’re honored to be a part of something so important, sir.”

It’s all Ed can do to keep from wincing. He hates this. He knows without a doubt he could trust Markus and Amos, but it’s too risky because where would it end? Amos has been pretty close with Abbi, showing her the ropes and looking out for her. It wouldn’t be fair to order him to lie. Cy is an excellent soldier in his own right too but he’s only been under Ed’s command for three months. It’s a sticky situation no matter how he works it and he hopes it doesn’t end up biting him later.

“I have no doubt you’ll all perform admirably.” Ed spots Central Command and he needs to wrap this up. There’s still so much to do before morning and he doesn’t want to keep anyone waiting. He stops short of the entrance to the compound and turns to face Markus. He gives him a serious look and lowers his voice. “Our unit will be the one guarding the Fuhrer’s rooms each night. Make sure everyone gets as much rest as they can along the way so you’ll be fresh and ready come night fall.” Markus nods and gives him a quick salute.

“I’ll see to it personally. We won’t let you down, sir.”

Ed nods to dismiss him and as he walks away he hopes everything goes as planned. They’ll have him, Hawkeye and Armstrong at Falman’s side at all times. During the daylight hours they plan to keep Falman in the car and out of sight as much as possible. He suggested his unit as night watchmen when they stop off at night in case something goes wrong and one of them realizes the Fuhrer isn’t the Fuhrer. Ed would have the best chance keeping his own men quiet, but he still doesn’t like it. There are just too many variables for his liking.

He turns and enters Central Command then quickly makes his way back to Roy’s rooms. He’d like to think he’ll be glad when they can put an end to all this lying and deceitfulness, but after seeing how Roy had to deal with Brentwood he wonders if that’ll ever be the case. It seems the more power you get the more you have to work to keep it and not by the most honest means. Ed shakes his head as he reaches the inner door to the suites. He never imagined he’d be part of something like this but he knows better than anyone you don’t always get to choose your path. Sometimes it chooses you.

Ed pushes the door open and the first thing he notices is how quiet it is. It puts him on edge immediately and he brings his hands up, ready to fight or use alchemy at a moment’s notice. Joga and Cintai were still at their posts, as were all the other guards Hawkeye assigned, but after last night Ed knows anything can happen. He makes his way through the entryway silently then into the front room where he was working with Kain and Falman earlier. He hears a sound to his left and he spins, ready to attack, when a large familiar hand rests on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Colonel Elric. The suites are still secure.”

The comforting sound of Armstrong’s deep baritone causes Ed to sigh in relief and as the rush of adrenalin ebbs he realizes how drained he is. His shoulders sag and he nods as he looks around. It’s still far too quiet, but if Armstrong says they’re secure he believes him. No one is as over protective as he is. “Where is everyone? I assumed they’d still be working out details for tomorrow.”

“The Fuhrer determined we are as prepared as we can be and ordered everyone to go and get some rest.” Armstrong puffs out his chest and stands up straighter. “I suggest you do the same, Colonel. Have no fear. I will be staying to ensure your safety.”

Ed blinks as his words sink in and he tries to look a little less than devastated. He hadn’t let himself think too much about tonight but he did want to try and have just one night of semi-normalcy before they headed out into a war zone. Now he’s going to have Armstrong lumbering around reminding him about how he learned to protect people from generations of—.

“The Colonel has agreed to limit his protection detail to the outer rooms of the suite.” Ed spins around when he hears Roy’s voice and he smiles when he sees him. He has a glass of wine in his hand and for a moment he looks a lot less like the Fuhrer and a whole lot more like Roy. He’s wearing only his white button down untucked and half undone and his dress pants. For a moment Ed can almost pretend they’re somewhere else. He nods and looks back to Armstrong.

“Thank you, Colonel. I know we’ll both rest easier knowing you’re here.” Armstrong seems satisfied with his acceptance of the situation and goes to sit in a large chair by the door. Ed shakes his head and follows Roy further into the suite. He leads him to the main living area and over to the couch where Ed sees another glass and a bottle of wine on the side table. He smiles even more because he knows the bottle. It’s their favorite wine and one Ed knows isn’t easy to come by these days. Roy fills the glass and he moves closer to take it when he holds it out for him. “Where did you get this? I’d heard the vineyard was all but closed down right now.”

Roy grins at him and takes a seat on the couch. “I’ve been saving it for a special occasion.” Ed slides over to sit on the arm of the couch and takes and sip. It’s every bit as good as he remembers and it relaxes him more than he’s been all day. For a moment he can nearly let himself believe they are back in the old house with nothing more pressing to do than sip wine and discuss alchemy.

“I thought we drank the last bottle the night before I left?” He arches an eyebrow because he knows Roy doesn’t like to use his status for personal gain. But he’s not sure how else he would’ve managed to get his hands on this.

“We did.” Roy takes a sip and Ed grins at Roy’s smirk. There’s no question about it. He pulled in some favors for this, and Ed doesn’t mind in the least. They deserve this much, Roy especially. Ed shifts to get comfortable on the arm of the couch. There was a time he perched easily beside Roy like this but it’s never been quite the same since he got taller, not that he’s complaining. “It’s good to have you back, Edward.”

Ed looks down when Roy rests his hand on his thigh and he smiles. “It’s good to be back.” He won’t think about the fact it’s only for tonight. He can’t. He needs to live in the moment as long as he can. He reaches down and covers Roy’s gloved hand with his own then takes a sip of wine. Why can’t everything stay like this for a little while longer?

“We probably should get some rest.” Roy turns his hand over to lace their fingers together and Ed lets out a soft sigh without even realizing it. “It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” Roy squeezes his hand then tugs lightly and Ed doesn’t even think. He turns toward him and slides off the arm of the couch until he ends up straddling Roy’s lap. He sets his wine glass on the side table then leans forward and rests his head on Roy’s shoulder. He doesn’t fit against him as well as he used to but this is still the most content he’s felt in months.

Roy’s arms slide around him and he relaxes even more, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. It’s amazing how much a scent can ground you and make everything feel right. It doesn’t matter where they are or what’s happening outside, in his arms he feels at home more than he ever has. Ed nuzzles his cheek against his shoulder and smiles when Roy’s hands run over his back and then his hair, always his hair. There were times in the past he’d considered cutting it for various reasons but he knows he never could, not with how much Roy loves threading his fingers through it.

“We’ll make this work, Edward.” Ed lifts his head at his soft words and gazes into those beautiful, bottomless eyes. It’s been a long time since they felt the need to use masks with each other and he doesn’t know if he’s ever seen eyes so expressive as Roy’s when they’re alone. Ed reaches up and lightly traces the small lines by his eyes. They seem a little deeper since he saw him last, and there’s a few more strands of silver mixed in with his raven black hair. Being the Fuhrer has been hard on him, but there’s no question he’s still the same breathtaking man he’s always been.

Ed leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips, just this side of chaste. It’s not about passion, it’s about being close to the one he loves. He nuzzles his cheek against Roy’s and whispers soft against his ear. “I know we will. Like everything else we’ve done, we’ll make it happen.” They’ve already conquered so much together, how can this be any different? If there’s one thing he knows more than anything it’s that he trusts this man more than anyone.

Roy brings his hand up to his lips and uses his teeth to tug off his glove. Ed lifts his head again and Roy reaches up and lightly trails his bare fingertips down the side of his face. His touch is so soft, so tender it makes Ed’s breath catch. His dark eyes trail over him and he knows Roy’s doing the same thing he was earlier, memorizing everything about him the way they both have hundreds of times. Ed turns his head and softly kisses his fingertips. Roy brushes his thumb lightly over Ed’s lower lip and he knows without a doubt he can’t lose this. No matter what the cost, he can’t ever lose this.

“I promise you, Edward, I won’t be careless.” Ed quickly turns his eyes back to Roy’s and he sees the concern buried deep in his eyes. It’s not the fear from the night before but it’s there, and as much as Ed’s been trying to ignore it, he feels it too. He’s been pushing it away each time it’s surfaced but now that Roy’s cracked the door he doesn’t know if he can slam it shut again. The image is too vivid in his mind: Roy, completely helpless, with a gun to his head. If he’d been just a minute later….

“Shh, I’m right here.” Roy pulls him closer and wraps his arms tightly around him. He can only guess that his fears were written over his face because Roy runs his hand soothingly over his back and whispers soft, “I know. I feel it too.” Ed tightens his arms around him and buries his face against his neck. It’s over, he knows it’s over and he shouldn’t be so damn insecure but the more he tries to push the feeling down the more it wells back up in his chest.

He could have lost him.

And now he and Havoc are going on a road trip alone and vulnerable to any would be assassin and there’s nothing more he can do about it.

“Don’t you _dare_ die on me, you bastard.” Ed swallows hard at the unsteady sound of his words but he can’t help it. He clings to him tighter and he knows he has no right to ask him to make this promise, but he can’t help himself. He needs something, anything to get him through this moment even if it’s a lie. He needs him to make the images in his head go away and stop his heart from racing in fear. “If you do I swear on everything….” But he can’t finish the sentence because even he doesn’t know what he would do so he just clings to him even tighter.

“I was sloppy yesterday. Too complacent. It won’t happen again.” Roy tightens his arms around him and Ed wants to believe his words. He does. But things happen and he knows it. Roy should’ve been safe in his own suites, but he wasn’t. Ed squeezes his eyes shut against the thoughts and tries to bury himself even more against him but Roy pushes him back instead. Ed looks down at him in confusion and Roy cups his face with both of his hands and locks his eyes with Ed’s. “I promise you, Edward. I promise I will do anything it takes to come back to you.” His thumbs brush across Ed’s cheeks and he can’t look away. The conviction in his words is so strong…. “Don’t give up on me. No matter what happens, don’t give up on me.” Ed swallows as Roy says fiercely, “I’m not leaving you yet.”

“You better not.” Ed lunges forward and wraps himself around him as much as he can. There shouldn’t be any problems. They’ve gone over and planned for almost everything and he knows it. But it’s Roy’s words that make him believe. Granted he’s always had a way of making people believe anything he wanted them to but Ed knows this is different. Yesterday was a fluke, albeit a deadly one. All they have to do is make sure slip-ups like that don’t happen anymore. He kisses Roy’s neck softly then murmurs against his skin, “I could never give up on you.”

“You need to remember I’m still the Flame Alchemist.” Ed chuckles against his neck then pushes back to see the expected and familiar smirk on Roy’s face.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re still a badass even with the gray in your hair.” Roy shoves at him playfully and he grins as Roy’s smirk turns to a scowl.

“It’s silver, not gray, and I only have it because of certain alchemists who like to drive me crazy.” Ed laughs because it’s been a long time since he’s accused him of being wild. He reaches out and slides his hand through Roy’s hair and watches the few shimmery strands slide through his fingers. He’s right. It is silver and he loves it. Roy actually considered trying to dye it and Ed vetoed it immediately by threatening to cut his own hair. Turns out they both have their own little obsessions.

“Well, old man, we probably should get some sleep.” Roy shoves at him again but he doesn’t go far considering he’s still straddling his lap. Ed reaches up and undoes his hair tie in preparation for bed, something he does every night. He shakes it out so it falls over his shoulders and he only has an instant before he realizes his mistake. Roy’s dark eyes lock with his and his breath catches at the sudden hungry look. His breath quickens and he knows he needs to climb off him now and get as far away as possible because he knows _that_ look and he knows exactly how he caused it. Roy loves his hair down like this and he never should’ve made the mistake. It’s not fair to either of them.

Roy’s hand fists in his shirt and he’s helpless to protest when he jerks him down and crushes his lips against his. In the back of his mind he knows they’re not alone, but when Roy threads his fingers through the length of his hair he doesn’t care. He kisses him back just as hard and the instant Roy’s lips part he thrusts his tongue between them and kisses him deep. The room’s silent but for the sounds of their kiss and as much as he knows he shouldn’t Ed wants more. He slides his fingers into Roy’s dark locks then curls his fingers in the silky strand and tugs just the right amount. The resulting low groan is enough to have him smothering his own against Roy’s lips. It’s been months and who knows how much longer it’ll be before they ever have this chance again.

Ed grinds down against him harder than he probably should and he knows he’s not playing fair. They need to stop and he pulls back enough to break the kiss when Roy slides his hands down his back and grips his ass roughly with both hands. Ed’s entire body pulses with desire and at Roy smirks he knows he did it on purpose. He’s always loved it when Roy took control and manhandled him. Now is no exception.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ed’s mouth goes dry and he wets his lips at the smoldering look on Roy’s face. He’s holding his hips flush against him and Ed knows it’s in an attempt to keep him still. But it’s still such a damn turn on even after all this time.

“Nowhere.” As if he could. He stares into his eyes and it hits him he won’t get to touch him like this in probably another month or more. Sure they’ll both be in the West but there’s a war going on out there and there’s no time for…this. He lunges for him again but he doesn’t kiss him. No, this time he tilts his head and kisses his way down Roy’s throat. He grins when Roy throws his head back and Ed pushes his shirt open more so he can trail kisses across his collarbone.

“Edward….” His voice is rough and husky with desire and Ed has to mark him. He knows it’s irrational and he knows it can’t be seen but he doesn’t care. _They_ will know and that’s all that matters. He pulls his shirt open more and he sucks the pale skin over his collarbone. It’s far enough that even with his shirt open it won’t be visible. Ed draws his tongue over him, savoring the sweet taste of his skin as Roy slides his fingers through his hair and then over the back of his neck. He could be with him a million times and it still wouldn’t be enough. He nips and sucks at his skin again and only pulls back when Roy drags him off by the hair, but the damage is already done as the mark is already forming on his pale skin.

“Vixen,” Roy growls and then pulls him into another hard kiss, but this time there is no holding back. Ed groans as Roy’s possessive hands slide down his sides then without any warning he’s tossed on his back over the couch. He looks up to see Roy’s self satisfied smirk and he reaches to grab him by the hair and pull him on top of him. Roy slides over him with the grace of a cat and now he’s the one throwing his head back as Roy’s soft lips kiss and suck their way down the column of his throat. He burns for him, just like the fires Roy can start with a snap of his fingers. The one he starts with him is just as easy. Ed arches up when Roy grinds his hips down against him and he’s having a hard time even catching his breath. He slides his automail hand over the back of Roy’s neck and Ed grins as it sends a shudder of desire through him. That’s one reason to keep the automail right there.

“Roy…,” Ed groans out his name softly and he gives into the onslaught of pleasure. To hell with it. They need this for themselves. The fucking world can have their Fuhrer back when he’s do—.

A noise sounds through the relatively quiet room and Ed immediately knows it’s not coming from the front of the suites. Adrenaline races through him, but not the kind he was losing himself to only seconds ago. It wasn’t a loud sound, but he knows without a doubt someone else is here. His body goes on instant alert and he tries to reach for the knife on his belt but with Roy laying on top of him he can’t get to it. Ed pushes at him and that’s when he realizes Roy’s gone still against him and is burying his face against his neck. Ed tries to move again but Roy just makes a soft muffled sound and doesn’t move.

“Mustang,” he hisses softly. “Let me up. There’s someone else here.” Roy doesn’t move but makes the same muffled sound against his neck. Is he trying to tell him something? Is something wrong with him? “What are you saying? Are you—”

“Falman.” Roy mumbles as he reluctantly pulls back and sits up. He sighs deeply and glances over at Ed with those tired eyes he saw earlier when he was behind the desk. He looks like he’s aged ten years in a matter of seconds and it makes Ed’s heart sink. “He’s staying on the couch in the office. With his hair dyed we decided it would be best if he stayed out of sight since he’s on a ‘secret investigative mission’ for the Fuhrer until he reaches the West.” Roy rubs his hand across his eyes and his voice sounds even more tired. “Havoc and Hawkeye are in the guest room. Everyone pretty much figured people will be expecting her at my side constantly right now and since I need to sneak out with Havoc in the morning we figured it’d be easiest if he was already here.”

Ed blinks and slowly pushes himself to a sitting position. They’re all still here? He comes close to flushing but he shakes it off. This is still their home and he won’t be ashamed for it. Though, it also means they do need to put an end to this now. Ed reaches out for Roy’s hand and laces it together with his. Roy looks over at him and Ed tugs him closer as he leans toward him. He brushes his lips soft against Roy’s lips and he’s not surprised when he tries to pull away.

“Edward….”

“Hush.” Ed leans close again and kisses his lips softly until Roy finally gives in and returns it. It’s sweet and tender and exactly what he was looking for. He pulls back to meet Roy’s questioning eyes with his own. “I’m going to do that until you don’t look so damn worn down then I’m going to take you to bed and make sure you get the sleep you obviously need.” A slow smile spreads across Roy’s face and Ed breathes a sigh of relief when the shadows around his eyes fade a little bit.

“In that case you probably ought to do it again.” Ed grins, reaches for him and slides his automail hand over the back of Roy’s neck to pull him closer. Roy scoots toward him and he meets Ed’s lips with another sweet kiss that slowly deepens until they’re again walking a dangerous line. It’s so easy with him and he knows they could go back to the bedroom and let themselves lose control again. But if they did neither of them would be at the top of their game tomorrow. They need rest and if he starts touching him now he knows he won’t be able to stop until sunrise.

Ed pulls from the kiss reluctantly and he sucks in a breath when he sees Roy’s eyes. The weariness is gone but instead of being replaced with the dark hunger from before it’s nothing but deep emotion that takes his breath away. Ed reaches up and traces his hand down the side of Roy’s face tenderly. He slides his fingertips along his jaw then leans forward and whispers to him softly. “I know…I love you too.”

“We’re going to be alright, Edward.” Ed nods and leans forward to brush a ghost of a kiss across Roy’s lips and then he stands and offers him his hand.

“I know.” And as Roy stands he does know. There is no one else in the world he trusts and believes in more than this man. He’s come a long way from the boy he was in Lior and no matter what the future brings they’ll be alright because Roy won’t settle for anything less. They’ve faced down the forces of hell before and if they have to they’ll do it again and he’ll be right by his side. He squeezes Roy’s hand and then leads him to the bedroom. It’ll be sunrise before they know it but at least he has a few more hours to be close to him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Politics of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867242) by [Catw00man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man)




End file.
